Two Worlds two lives
by the esky
Summary: El es un guerrero de la aldea de la arena perseguido por un pasado del cual intenta huir. Ella es una doncella encerrada por la jaula de la tradición en la que su familia la mantiene.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds, Two Lives**

Nota: la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes han sido obtenidos del universo de Naruto cuyo autor es Masashi Kishimoto.

_Capitulo 1_

De nuevo hacia calor en la siempre desértica ciudad de la arena y Sabaku no Naruto esto tampoco era nuevo. El muchacho caminaba por las calles sintiendo la voladora arena en su rostro.

Vestía un atuendo formal: Una túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los muslos y de mangas largas. Alrededor de su cintura le recorría una banda anaranjada, pantalones negros y un par de botas negras de piel. Un atuendo de gala según lo marcaban las tradiciones de la ciudad de la arena.

Siguió caminando y pasó frente a una vidriera. Un espejo reposaba junto a la puerta y en el instante en que se reflejo a Naruto, ambos se observaron.

Era increíble lo que el tiempo le hacia al cuerpo. Brazos grandes, fortalecidos por las constantes batallas y los entrenamientos duros. Un pecho ancho y debajo, aunque no visible, seguro se escondía un abdomen marcado; y aun mas abajo, escondidas por los pantalones, un par de piernas tonificadas. Naruto se observó el rostro, seis marcas le recorrían sus mejillas, gajes del oficio. Se contemplo un poco mas, lo único que no poseía gran cambio eran sus ojos azules como el zafiro y su cabello rubio enmarañado.

Continuo. Se le estaba haciendo tarde para la boda de su hermano.

Llego al recinto. Atravesó algunos pasillos y entro en una habitación con puertas dobles guindas. Sabaku no Gaara se encontraba frente a un espejo. Aun se probaba la túnica de gala que usara mas tarde. Se veía serio, seguro de si mismo en un rostro casi inexpresivo. _En que estaría pensando_ ¿Estaría nervioso? No lo creía ¿Feliz? Muy probable, aunque Naruto sabia que no lo mostraría, no todavía. Se acerco a él y Gaara lo observó reflejado.

-¡Naruto!

-Que hay hermano- saludo el rubio colocándole una mano en el hombro. Los reflejos los observaban y ellos regresaban la mirada.

Túnica negra de los pies hasta los hombros, una banda guinda le descendía del hombro derecho hasta la cintura y alrededor. Botas negras de piel. Una gala típica en la ciudad del viento para eventos especiales. Alto, de cabello guindo y ojos celestinos. Un tatuaje que significaba AMOR yacía sobre su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Tienes los brazaletes?- cuestiono Gaara.

-Si

-¿Las bandas?

-Por supuesto ¿Nervioso?

-Tú que crees.

-Tranquilo- se coloco frente a él y le sacudió los hombros –Ella es una gran chica, la elegiste y ella te correspondió, te la mereces.

Gaara sonrió, una sonrisa tímida pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas. Naruto observó tranquilo aquella expresión y se retiro un poco. Solo una gran mujer podría hacer que su amigo actuara como lo hacia, realmente el se la merecía. ¿Era este acaso el tan misterioso poder de una mujer? Sinceramente, le gustaría conocerlo.

-¿Y que me dices de ti?

-¿Perdón?

- Vamos, no te hagas el loco conmigo, ¿Cómo es que mi padrino aun no ha elegido a alguien?

Naruto arqueo una ceja y sonrió.

-Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente atractivo- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-No bromees, sabes lo que se dice en las calles.

-Si Temari me ha comentado algo de eso.

-¿Y entonces?

-No lo se, solo que aun no he encontrado a la persona indicada, o alguien que llame mi

La elección, como ellos se referían, ritual interesante. Una persona debía de elegir a quien se convertiría en su pareja, alguien de quien gustaran y amaran. El la cortejaría y si ella lo aceptaba entonces…

Naruto observó a su amigo, a poco tiempo de encontrarse con su futura esposa, su elección. Sonrió orgulloso y camino hacia la entrada, la hora se acercaba y aun tenían cosas que preparar.

Naruto llego junto al umbral y al poco tiempo se le unió Gaara. Los preparativos ya casi estaban finalizados. Los adornos en su lugar, los asientos apilados. Los invitados comenzaban a llegar. El Kazekage se encontraba al centro ante la vista de todos. A su derecha un ansioso Gaara observaba el camino por donde llegaría ella. Naruto se encontraba a su lado como era su posición de padrino, en sus manos reposaban las bandas y los brazaletes del matrimonio. Durante el ritual, el novio debía de entregar a la novia un brazalete y una banda que los uniría por siempre, luego ella haría lo mismo. Así lo decía la tradición.

La música sonaba y todos los presentes observaron las puertas principales del umbral. Matsuri apareció ante ellos y de inmediato les fue de agrado a todos y sobretodo a Gaara, _Una joya en el desierto_ pensó Naruto. Realmente muy hermosa en aquel vestido blanco, su cabello café se encontraba peinado hasta atrás con algo de aceite causándole un brillo de esplendor. Sonreía nerviosa, tal vez intimidada por los cientos de pares de ojos que la observaban. Solo ella sabría en que estaba pensando.

Matsuri camino hasta colocarse a la izquierda del Kazekage, acompañada por Temari, su dama de honor y hermana de Naruto y Gaara. La amiga de la familia ahora seria parte de ella.

-Mis amigos- comenzó el Kazekage –Nos hemos reunido en este día para celebrar la unión entre Matsuri Kazuki y Sabaku no Gaara…

El Kazekage continuo con el ritual con un discurso sobre como el amor los había llevado a todos hasta ese día, su matrimonio, y durante ese momento, la chica no dejaba de observar a Gaara, su expresión había cambiado ahora que se encontraba frente a él. Realmente estaba enamorada.

Cuando al fin el Kazekage le paso el turno a Naruto, este le entrego a Gaara las bandas y los brazaletes. El joven tomo un par y se los coloco a Matsuri en el brazo derecho colocando la banda por encima del codo. Luego ella hizo lo mismo con Gaara. El kazekage dijo unas ultimas palabras antes del tan esperado "Puede besar a la novia". Los jóvenes se observaron un instante antes de sumergirse en un apasionado beso. Realmente se sentía la felicidad entre ellos y por un momento, a Naruto lo invadió la envidia. Ese era el poder de una mujer, de una elección. Esa era la felicidad que le estaban proporcionando a su mejor amigo y hermano. Naruto sonrió, realmente le gustaría sentir eso mismo, solo le hacia falta la mujer indicada.

Su mirada se topo con los ojos azules de Temari quien sonreía con un toque sensual en los labios.

_Tal vez._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Se hacia tarde en la aldea de Konoha y por todos lados las personas se encontraban caminando de un lado a otro. Los niños jugaban, los jóvenes vagaban y el resto de los aldeanos decoraban. Para ellos los siguientes días serian de gran valor. El festival del fuego se celebraría nuevamente en las calles y para los aldeanos, esto significaba una cosa: ¡FIESTA!

El festival del fuego. Siete días de pura diversión; de trabajo en los mercados; de bailes con mascaras; de relajación para los ancianos e incluso de romance entre los jóvenes y adultos y de otras actividades mas.

Era tedioso tener que armarlo todos con varios días de anticipación; era molesto tener que limpiarlo todo después de que hubiera concluido. Pero los aldeanos lo hacían con gusto por que sabían que había valido la pena.

Para Hinata, estos días serian como los demás. Se encontraba recargada en el alfeizar de su ventana, observándolo todo. Para ella, los placeres tales como los festivales le eran prohibido, y no solo a ella, toda la familia Hyuga (siendo una de las familias más poderosas del país del fuego).

Al creerse superiores a los demás, tenían la creencia de que, si se llegaban a mezclar con los aldeanos, la vulgaridad y la enfermedad los invadirían, inclusive al menor contacto con alguien de fuera de la villa se le consideraba un acto de traición hacia el clan y este era penado con brutalidad.

Hinata continuo observando, al ser ella parte de la rama principal de la familia, su mansión se encontraba postrada en el centro de toda la villa, en lo alto de una pequeña loma. Desde donde se encontraba, era capaz de observar los limites de la villa, e incluso mas allá. Sus ojos, blancos como las perlas eran capaces de mostrarle a las personas que se encontraban más allá de los muros, e incluso a sus decoraciones. Deseaba poder estar allá.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Una chica de cabello largo y rosado apareció: Sakura. Tal vez la única persona a quien pudiera llamar amiga y que se encontrara fuera del clan.

La había conocido años atrás, durante una fiesta formal a la que habían asistido varios de los funcionarios de gobierno más poderosos de todo el país del fuego, e incluso del país del viento y del rayo. Aun podía recordarla con su cabello largo y aquel vestido rosado con encaje a cerezos que poseía, ropa despectiva que solo el influyente clan Haruno poseía. Se hicieron amigas, las mejores desde ese día.

De ojos verdes esmeralda, esbelta y algo proporcionada; con un elegante vestido un poco escotado y un bordado de cerezos.

-Hola Sakura.

-Hola amiga, ¿Estas lista?- le pregunto la chica con la emoción brillándole en el rostro.

-¿Para que?

-Pues para el festival del fuego, al fin me dieron permiso de salir sin la escolta.

-¿En serio? Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Cosa sencilla, simplemente le dije a papa que ya tenia edad suficiente para salir a la ciudad sin una escolta y mama me dio la razón- dijo sonriéndole juguetonamente.

-wow… eh espera, creo que pasare esta vez- respondió Hinata bajando la mirada.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Por que? Vamos Hinata vendrán Ino y las demás, seria una buena oportunidad para que te pesques a un hombre.

-¿Pescar? ¿Cómo a los peces?

-Y que no lo son, vamos.

-Eh… no lo se, no creo que me dejen Sakura.

-¿Y si pidiera permiso por ti? Mama me ayudaría- Hinata la observo temerosa, sabia lo que le estaba proponiendo –Vamos ¿A que le temes?

_Si tan solo supieras _pobre Sakura, aunque de buen corazón, ignorante de lo que sucedía dentro de la villa Hyuga. En realidad todo el país del fuego desconocía las prácticas del clan Hyuga.

-Por favor Sakura, no insistas, no puedo ir.

-Aw, vamos- protesto ella – ¿Que tienes que perder?- le cuestiono.

_Mucho –_Nada- respondió Hinata –Pero simplemente no quiero ir- desvió la mirada y se centro en sus pensamientos como lo hacia por habito.

-Ven un momento.

Sakura la tomo de la mano, alejándola de de la vista de la villa, alejándola de sus pensamientos y la llevo hasta el gran espejo postrado en uno de los rincones: un espejo triple.

De inmediato, un trió de Sakuras y Hinatas las observaban: a Hinata sobretodo. Con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y de color negro azulado. Un cuerpo de tentación que atraería a varios, si no es que a muchos hombres; como alguna vez le dijera sakura.

-Mírate- le decía ella tocándole el pecho. Hinata y soltó un ruidito y Sakura sonrió –Eres una belleza y estas desperdiciándote dentro de estos muros, ¿Esperando que? ¿Qué te casen? Por favor Hinata, o acaso esperas que llegue tu caballero de dorada armadura a que te salve.

_Eso no estaría mal_

-Pero tiene que ser así- alego Hinata.

-Quizás, pero al menos deberías salir a divertirte, no se, a presumir este cuerpo- y le apretó la piel bajo sus manos, lo que ella daría por tener un cuerpo así.

-No lo se Sakura- se soltó de su amarre y se sentó en la cama -No lo creo posible.

-Ah por favor Hinata, no te quedaras toda la vida en este lugar- la convencería, de alguna forma lo haría.

-Por favor no, no creo que mi padre lo apruebe.

Sakura sonrió. _Lo conseguí_. La estaba convenciendo ahora lo que seguía. Camino hasta ella y se acerco a su oído.

-Pero, ¿Y si?...

A Hinata la idea le aterro. Observo aterrada a Sakura sin creer que a ella se le pudiera ocurrir que podría pedirle a su padre tal cosa _Aunque…_ La idea le cruzo por la mente.

Hinata se levanto, dominada por el pánico. Camino en círculos regañándose a si misma.

-No puedo- se decía.

_¿Por qué no?_

-Padre lo prohíbe, el clan lo prohíbe.

_No tienes por que hacerles caso siempre, es tu vida no la de ellos._

-Pero…

_Quien sabe cuando tendrás otra oportunidad._

Hinata se llevo un dedo a la boca, otro viejo hábito en cuanto se ponía nerviosa. Sakura sonrió para si, sabia que había ganado en esa pelea de voluntades. Camino hasta ella y la abrazo, en parte para darle fuerzas, parte para ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que se le dibujaba. _Ahora si se divertiría_ pensó Sakura.

Para el fin de semana, Hinata ya se encontraba en la habitación de Sakura, emocionada y aterrada, era su primera excursión fuera de la villa desde mucho tiempo, una emoción totalmente nueva le recorrió la espalda. Tenia miedo, si, pero este desaparecía en segundos ante la presencia de su amiga, ante la seguridad de la casa Haruno.

Recorrió la lujosa habitación y su mente la llevo al permiso concedido días atrás. Hinata y Sakura, acompañadas por Shina, madre de Sakura. Se encontraban frente a los padres de Hinata. Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre con un carácter tan fuerte como su mirada y Hikari Hyuga, tal vez la única persona que no solo pondría a ralla al hombre sino también al consejo de ancianos que regia al clan. Sin duda, convencerlos seria una dura tarea.

Shina había pasado un tiempo con la familia, conocía a Hikari y poco de las practicas Hyuga.

El tiempo paso y Shira siguió hablando con los Hyuga, los convencería de que dejaran a Hinata ir a la casa Haruno para convivir con su hija. Y al final, accedieron con la condición de que Hinata no abandonara la casa y que la única razón era que era Shira quien le pedía el permiso. Así sabría con quienes se reunía.

El pensamiento se desvaneció de la mente de Hinata, eso ya no importaba mas pues el fin de semana había empezado, y en dos días mas comenzaría el festival del fuego en la aldea, y aunque la idea aun le aterraba, asistiría acompañada de Sakura y las demás. Podría arrepentirse, pero no lo haría, no ahora. Por un momento seria feliz.

_Eso espero._

SOLO unos días habían transcurrido desde que Hinata saliera a casa de los Haruno y para Hiashi solo esa un día mas de labor, en realidad no le importaba lo que pasara con ella o si rompiera algunas reglas, lo que importaba era lo que vendría después.

Un hombre apareció en la habitación, vistiendo el atuendo de un empresario, túnica formal y una postura correcta. El hombre ideal ante los ojos de muchas mujeres.

-¿La dejo ir?- quiso saber.

-Tranquilízate muchacho, se fue a quedar a casa de los Haruno.

-¿Los Haruno? Esa escoria.

-Acaso tengo que repetirte las cosas

-Y si se va

-No lo hará, lo más que puede hacer esa mocosa será reunirse con esa basura que se hace llamar aldea. Sera castigada por supuesto, pero de eso ya se hablara después, además, creí que seria bueno darle un poco de libertad- sintió sobre el la mirada de aquel sujeto –Descuida, Mi hija será tu esposa para el final del festival, el futuro del clan depende su matrimonio.

Relajo el seño _Al menos eso estaba claro_ pensó. Tal y como el clan lo regia sus mujeres eran dadas a matrimonio sin cuestionar. Y para antes de que el festival concluyera estaría casado con la hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos del país del fuego. Sin duda una buena elección para sus propios planes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3_

-¡ei!... ¡nsei!

Alguien le gritaba _¿Mami__?_

-¡SENSEI! ¡VAMOS SENSEI!

-¿Mami?- Dijo Naruto alzando los brazos y abrazando lo primero que tuviera al alcance. Un golpe en la cabeza lo recibió. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una muy enojada chica.

-¿Mina?

Con la piel bronceada por los entrenamientos bajo el sol. Su cabello largo descendía por los hombros, oscuro y laceado. Sus ojos verdes lo observaban con un enojo juguetón mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Temari-sensei te esta buscando, quiere que te reúnas con ellos en la torre del Kazekage.

Naruto observo el reloj postrado junto a su cama.

-Pero a penas son las once- exclamo y se tapo con la almohada.

-Háganlo- ordeno la chica y Naruto aterrizo en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Temari-sensei nos dijo que si querías estar de flojo entonces que te lleváramos aunque sea por la fuerza sensei.

Levanto la mirada, junto a la chica se encontraban también Mutsu y Usui. El primero, un chico de cabello corto y oscuro, algo pálido para ser alguien que viviera en el desierto sus ojos negros lo observaban con algo de timidez y el segundo, Usui un muchacho sonreía burlescamente, su cabello desarreglado se asomaba por detrás de una cinta que le gustaba usar siempre cubriéndole la frente, y aunque no lo dijera, Naruto sabia que en esos ojos burlones el chico se carcajeaba.

_Valla equipo_

-Esta bien esta bien- se levanto Naruto rascándose la cabeza –Iré, solo déjenme cambiarme de acuerdo.

Los tres chicos salieron y dejaron a Naruto para que se quitara ese pijama, aunque lo hizo en automático, su mente se hallaba en los niños que lo acabaran de despertar. Buenos chicos aunque le causaran muchos problemas.

Salió de su casa y se fue directo a la torre del Kazekage. Acompañados por los tres chicos. Mina conversaba con Usui sobre lo que les pudiera esperar en la próxima misión. "Amantes del combate", así les llamaba Naruto y era verdad, esos dos realmente disfrutaban pelear. Mutsu en cambio era un pacifista que prefería el salvar una vida a terminarla con algún arma o sus manos, eh ahí la razón por la que se convirtiera en un estudiante de medicina de la anciana Chiyo.

Los tres chicos, a quienes conociera unos años atrás en los portones de la academia. Con la misma edad _quince ya_ se dijo a si mismo. Les sonrió y continúo su camino. Gracias a ellos las misiones se habían vuelto divertidas.

Llegaron a la torre del Kazekage. Un guardia lo condujo por el mismo camino que recorriera cientos de veces, lo anuncio ante el Kazekage y lo adentro a la habitación manteniendo a los chicos detrás.

Dentro se encontraban el Kazekage, como siempre al centro de la habitación con sus ropas blancas y azules y el gorro colgado a su espalda. A su derecha se encontraba Temari. También se encontraban un hombre corpulento, el tiempo le había acabado el cuerpo más no así las fuerzas. Vestía elegante. Con la túnica que solo los nobles de más alto puesto eran capaces de portar. Varias piedras preciosas le adornaban el cuello, las manos y casi toda su ropa.

_Exagerado_.

-Este es el señor Feudal Naruto.

_Exagerado_. Naruto entendió, le hizo una reverencia y continúo observando al Kazekage.

-El será tu siguiente misión. Temari.

La chica le entrego un rollo a Naruto.

-En unos días, en la aldea de la konoha -_¿konoha?-_ en el país del fuego se estará celebrando el festival del fuego. Ustedes actuaran como sus guardaespaldas personales.

Naruto realizo una reverencia ante el Kazekage, Temari y El señor feudal del país del viento.

-Con todo respeto señor, Mi señor que acaso no cuenta con todo una escolta para su protección personal.

-Pero que insolencia Naruto- Interrumpió Temari.

El Kazekage levanto una mano para acallar a Temari.

-Acaso estas rechazando la misión.

-Para nada Lord Kazekage, al contrario será un gran honor para mi equipo y para mí el poder servir como la escolta personal de Mi Señor aquí presente. Yo simplemente hice un comentario.

-Estas seguro que este niño podrá cumplir con la tarea.

-¿Mi señor?- observo Naruto.

-Es decir, mírate eres menos de lo que esperaba por parte de una recomendación de Lord Kazekage. No estas motivado. Eres respetuoso pero tu expresión oculta otra cosa.

-Le ruego me disculpe- dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza y sonriendo.

-No se preocupe. Mi fe en este muchacho no es solo como el Kazekage, si no también como su padre y le prometo que usted no sufrirá de daño alguno mientras le cuide la espalda.

-Entonces ¿Es confiable?

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno viejo amigo, a mi me has convencido, ahora tendrá que convencer a mis hijas.

-¿Perdón?- Esta vez fue Naruto quien interrumpió.

-Veras muchacho- comenzó a decir el señor feudal cuando la puerta sonó a espaldas de Naruto.

Dos chicas entraron. Una de diecisiete años al parecer. De cabello largo, recogido en una cebolla. Oscuro como el carbón. Piel fina y con un leve tono bronceado. Con los ojos negros. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul que le hacia juego con varias joyas puestas en su cuello y manos. La otra más pequeña, de unos cinco años. Cabello largo y también oscuro. Le caía suelto sobre un hombro. De ojos cafés, también vestida elegantemente. Ambas entraron en la habitación. Ambas los observaban y el mayor sobretodo tenía sus ojos puestos en el rubio al centro de la habitación.

-Ellas son mis hijas- reanudo el señor feudal –Ellas son tu verdadera misión, eso claro si ellas te aceptan.

¿_Las dos? ¿A que se refiere?_

-Así que este quien me protegerá ¿Padre?- Comenzó la mayor. Arrogancia ante todo.

La chica camino alrededor de Naruto. Observándolo de pies a cabeza como un depredador estudiando a su presa. Se acerco a él y le toco los brazos. Palpo los músculos bajo las mangas de la túnica. Le coloco una mano en el pecho y la elevo hasta su mejilla. Se volteo de frente a su padre.

-Este bien- Dijo –Me lo quedo- Camino hasta su padre y le dijo algo al oído.

Un pequeño jalón llamo la atención de Naruto, la hija menor le había estado jalando la túnica. Un brillo de emoción le recorrió por los ojos y alzo los brazos. Algo quería. Se arrodillo para poder quedarle a la altura.

-¿Vas a jugar conmigo?

-Claro- dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

La niña observo a su padre y camino hasta el.

-Bueno mi amigo- dijo el señor feudal dirigiéndose al Kazekage –Parece que tu muchacho tiene su misión, lo quiero listo para mañana a primera hora. El festival se encuentra cerca y quiero llegar ahí lo antes posible.

La reunión termino minutos mas tarde y Naruto se despidió del Kazekage y Temari con una preocupación en la mente: Konoha. Hace once años había dejado a la aldea de la hoja atrás para no volver y ahora, a sus veinticuatro años se preparaba para volver ahí. Solo esperaba que nadie lo reconociera.

Al salir de la torre, los tres chicos ya lo esperaban ansiosos, habían observado al señor feudal y a sus dos hijas salir. Le preguntaron que había pasado a lo que Naruto respondió "Solo una misión mas" Los tres chicos se observaron ansiosos, se irían de misión nuevamente. Solo Mutsu permanecía resignado. Eso cambio cuando explico la misión. Escoltar a la princesa hasta que llegaran a la aldea de Konoha donde una guardia los recibiría. Permanecerían ahí hasta que el festival terminara y regresarían junto con el señor feudal al país del viento.

De inmediato sus oídos dejaron de escuchar cuando Naruto pronuncio la palabra "Festival". Y se fueron cada quien a sus casas para prepararse. "A primera hora mañana" les había dicho antes de que desaparecieran.

Naruto fue hasta su casa. También tenia que prepararse.

Una llamada a la puerta lo interrumpió mas tarde mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea de regresar al país del fuego. Era Temari quien vestía su ropa negra. El uniforme típico de las fuerzas de investigación. Realmente le quedaba bien el como se le ajustaba a la figura y como le resaltaba el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. La invito a pasar y la chica se sentó en uno de los sillones que adornaba la sala.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto mientras Naruto se iba a la cocina por unas bebidas.

-Si, por que lo preguntas.

-Por tu reacción ante la misión, generalmente eres más entusiasta como ese par que tienes en el equipo… Mina y Usui, hasta parecía que querías rechazar la misión.

-Tan obvio fui… preguntarte algo.

-Claro.

-¿No había nadie mas adecuado para esta misión?

-Ósea que si la querías rechazar.

-No… Digo, creo que hay gente mas capacitada para esto, como Baki-Sensei o Kankuro, ¿no crees?

-Supongo que si, pero Papa, digo el Kazekage te esta confiando esta misión.

-Si- Le paso un vaso con refresco a la chica y se recostó frente a ella, en otro sofá.

-¿Que pasa? Naruto no puedes engañarme, he sido como una hermana para ti por once años, no creas que no me doy cuenta cuando algo te pasa.

-Es por la misión.

-Si, eso me quedo claro- dijo dándole un sorbo a la bebida y cruzando las piernas. Naruto no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia ella –Es la primera vez que lo haces, Acaso, ¿No querías la misión?

-No es eso, es solo que, es la primera misión que me dan hacia el país del fuego, hacia Konoha.

-¿Y eso que tiene?

-Les dije que yo era de ahí ¿verdad?- Temari asintió – ¿Les dije por que me fui?

Temari lo observo, su silencio seria respuesta suficiente. Naruto se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su hermana y cerro sus ojos. Regreso a aquel día hace once años. Apenas tenia trece y ya era el niño mas odiado de la aldea sin saber por que. Caminaba por las calles de Konoha y las personas reusaban verlo a los ojos y en cambio lo único que le dirigían era una fría expresión llena de odio y resentimiento, el nunca supo por que. La lluvia comenzó y el cielo se oscureció. Algo había sucedido, no sabía que, lo único que sabía era que la aldea lo culpaba.

Pudo escuchar claramente el ruido de pies pisando charcos. Los cantos de furia le resonaban en las orejas. Un hombre se compadeció de él.

-Naruto, vienen por ti- le dijo –vienen a matarte.

Permaneció paralizado. Como era posible que fueran a matarlo cuando no había hecho nada malo.

-¿Que debo hacer?- le preguntó al único hombre que se había compadecido de él.

-Lárgate, corre, huye lejos de aquí, desaparece si es posible- Naruto lo vio a los ojos, la misma expresión que todo el pueblo. No le importo. Le hizo caso y salió corriendo de la ciudad.

Se quedo dormido.

TEMARI lo observó darle la espalda. La habitación se lleno de un silencio incomodo y ahora ella observaba a un hombre que solo dios sabia lo que había vivido. Se levanto y procurando no hacer ruido, camino hasta él. Respiraba profundamente y con un ritmo continuo. Se había quedado dormido. Una lágrima le había nacido y recorría su camino hasta el sillón. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera soñando, era doloroso. Se acostó a su lado y le abrazo por la cintura acariciándole el cabello.

_Pobrecito._


	4. Chapter 4

-Atrápenlo, que no escape- gritaba alguien mientras un niño se escondía en un callejón, bajo el manto de la noche.

Una mano lo pesco por el cabello y lo arrastro.

-Aquí esta- grito una voz.

-¿Qué haremos con el?- dijo otra.

-Tranquilos, hagan lo que quieran, pero no lo maten…- un garrote se elevo, iluminado por una luna roja –Morir seria simple- Termino de decir y el garrote descendió con fuerza.

Naruto se levanto sobresaltado. Observo a su alrededor, se encontraba en un bosque, descansando en un claro. A su mente llegaban los hechos como pan caliente. Al día siguiente de recibir la misión, él y su equipo portaban su equipo de batalla, piezas de cuero endurecido alrededor de los brazos y las piernas, acompañarían al señor feudal y sus hijas: Keiko y Kumiko hasta Konoha. Para el final del día, habían atravesado los límites del país del viento con el país de fuego. Se habían detenido en un claro para descansar. Fogatas habían encendido; la carne se cocinaba. Charlas se formaban en un lado y otro. El equipo de Naruto paseaba o platicaba mientras él permanecía a lo lejos de los demás, en compañía de las chicas. La menor Kumiko se había quedado dormida tan pronto llegaron al claro y Keiko le había seguido horas después. Naruto observo a la luna mientras se elevaba sobre sus cabezas y al poco tiempo también se había quedado dormido.

Sudor frio le recorría el rostro. Trato de calmarse y la pesadilla comenzaba a desaparecer mientras su corazón recuperaba su ritmo. El fuego frente a él crepitaba.

-¿Sigues despierto? Que aguante- le hablo una somnolienta Keiko a su espalda. Luego ella se sentó a su lado. Mina, Mutsu y Usui descansaban un poco mas allá, dormían profundamente. Keiko los observo – ¿Tenían que venir?

-Son mi equipo. Un líder es tan bueno como las personas que lo siguen- le dijo Naruto citando una frase que el Kazekage le dijera hace mucho tiempo.

-Este bien- dijo pero por supuesto que no estaba bien. Su voz lo decía. La chica se recostó sobre su hombro –Yo solo te pedí a ti.

-¿Por qué a mi?

-¿Por qué no? Mi padre me pidió que eligiera a alguien como guardaespaldas y tú me gustaste. Eso es todo.

-Solo me viste a mi- dijo Naruto manteniendo la vista sobre la llama.

-¿Eres muy bien parecido Sabaku no Naruto, como no elegirte?- Respondió. Parecía que el comentario la hubiera ofendido.

_Lo que dice de mí la aldea ¿eh?_

De alguna manera, Naruto no lo podía aceptar. En la aldea se decían muchas cosas y pese a lo que Temari o Gaara le dijeran, pese a lo que Keiko le acababa de decir, no lo podía creer. El no podía ser capaz de confiar en las personas a excepción de aquellas con las que vivía más. El fuego volvió a crepitar, estaba comenzando a extinguirse. Acompaño a Keiko hasta su camper y permaneció fuera. También debería dormir, al día siguiente llegarían a Konoha y hasta el momento no habían experimentado problema alguno.

-¡Mina!- Le hablaron a la joven en un susurro.

-Lo se- respondió la chica. Un ruido. El crujir de una rama los había despertado apenas hace unos cinco minutos -¿Bandidos?

-Lo más probable- Susurro Mutsu a espaldas de Mina.

-Donde esta el sensei- pregunto Mina.

-Cerca de la tienda de Keiko y Kumiko.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Privilegios de guardaespaldas?

-Nosotros también somos sus guardaespaldas.

-¿Celosa?- Tercio Usui con un tono burlón.

-Para nada.

-Oigan, tenemos algo aquí- Dijo Mutsu.

Mina abrió sus ojos. Varias sombras pasaban más allá. Caminando a hurtadillas como niños robándole el postre a mama.

Se movió despacio, como si aun estuviera durmiendo. Soltó un ruidito para que pensaran que hablaba entre sueños. La espalda de Mutsu le estorbaba. Paso un brazo por su cintura y se acurruco en él.

-Tranquila- le susurro –Estará bien- silencio –Se están acercando a él.

Un ruido sordo, el primer bandido había caído muerto al piso.

-Ahora.

NARUTO le había clavado un kunai en la garganta justo cuando alguien se acercaba hacia el. Un bandido de eso seguro. Se agacho para confirmarlo. Lanzo una bomba de luz que estallo contra un árbol y el bosque se ilumino. Ocho personas mas quedaban de pie. Un grupo pequeño.

Mina y Usui se habían levantado sorpresivamente sobre otros de los bandidos. Usui se había escabullido. Normal. A él no le gustaba pelear.

Pensó en las chicas, se metió en la tienda tras de si para verificar que se encontraran bien y así fue. Las dos chicas aun dormían tranquilamente. _Sueño pesado_. Las movió solo para asegurarse y tardaron unos segundos en despertar. Lo observaron con sueño hasta que… Alguien se encontraba detrás de él. Levanto el pie en una patada y esta le alcanzo a conectar en el estomago a alguien. Se dio la vuelta. Otro más. Le había sacado el aire. Lo arrastro fuera de la tienda y termino con el. Observo el campamento. Mina y Usui se encontraban en combate con algunos bandidos. Usui se encontraba despertando al campamento. Algo pasaba. Una flecha se le aferro en la protección de la pierna. Alguien detrás de los arboles les disparaba. Naruto observó, nadie cerca para atacar al arquero.

-Mutsu- grito y el chico apareció por su izquierda.

-¿Sensei?

Naruto apunto en la dirección en que le acaban de disparar y Mutsu salió disparado. El sol comenzaba a salir. Buena señal. Otro bandido mas apareció por detrás de Naruto y este lo derribo de un golpe y le clavo un Kunai en el pecho.

-Detrás de ti- le grito alguien.

Se dio la vuelta, otro mas lo amenazaba con una larga espada, entonces tres shuriken se le clavaron en el rostro.

Varios minutos después, el sol ya se encontraba con la suficiente luz como para ver lo que pasaba. Casi toda la guardia se había sumergido en un combate. El ruido de espadas chocando resonaba en el bosque. Y entonces…

El ruido de un cuerno resoplo por encima de la multitud. Ante tal ruido, los bandidos emprendieron la retirada. ¿Refuerzos?

Su respuesta llego segundos después. El ruido de cascos sobre la tierra inundaba al bosque, a sus alrededores. La caballería de Konoha había llegado.

Un hombre con las ropas que lo marcaran como el capitán de la cuadrilla se acerco al señor feudal y le hablo.

Si Naruto no se equivocaba, luego de su partida, el Kazekage había enviado un halcón mensajero hacia la aldea de Konoha con el mensaje de que el señor feudal del país del viento se dirigía hacia Konoha para el festival del fuego. Tendrían que recibirlo.

Levantaron el campamento. Faltaba poco para llegar y a excepción de la pequeña incursión en la madrugada de aquellos bandidos, todo estaba saliendo bien. El señor feudal y sus hijas, se encontraban bajo la protección de su propia escolta, también por el equipo de Naruto y ahora por un escuadrón perteneciente a la Konoha, al propio país del fuego. Naruto caminaba junto al carruaje de las Keiko y Kumiko. Andando a paso tranquilo. Que mas quisiera irse a con su equipo para jugar o algo por el estilo, se estaba aburriendo. Recorrió los bosques. Nada que conociera. Y entonces, un soldado a caballo se le acerco. Descendió del caballo y camino junto a él.

-¿Es usted Naruto verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Sabaku no Naruto- dijo el muchacho tratando de no sorprenderse ante la mención de su antiguo apellido.

-¿Sabaku no Naruto?- se rio el soldado –A que se debe el cambio.

_Cambio _– ¿Me conoce?

-¿Qué acaso ya te olvidaste de mi?- De su mochila saco una badana y se la coloco en la frente, luego un par de gogles y también se los puso en la frente –No juegues conmigo Naruto.

-¡KONOHAMARU!


	5. Chapter 5

AQUELLA mañana, Sakura había decidido tomar su paseo de cada fin. Hinata la acompañaría por supuesto, ella no se quedaría sola en la gran mansión Haruno. Se pusieron ropa común. Tomaron un desayuno ligero y al salir al patio, un carruaje decorado las esperaba en la entrada, listas para iniciar el paseo. Recorrieron el parque central, lugar donde se daría comienzo el gran festival de Konoha. Pasaron junto a varios restaurants; plazas; tiendas de ropa, comida. Los puestos ya se estaban alzando. Los aldeanos ya se preparaban para la noche, seria muy ajetreada.

El carruaje continuo en su paseo, su siguiente camino estaba a pocas calles de la entrada principal a la aldea. Se detuvo.

Sakura asomo una cabeza por la ventanilla.

-Disculpe ¿Por qué se detuvo?

-Un desfile mi señora- le indico el cochero –Si no me equivoco una caravana acaba de entrar a la aldea.

-¿Caravana? ¿De quien será?

-Creo que es un noble- Acertó el cochero.

-¡Un noble!- Sakura bajo del coche –Vamos Hinata haber de quien se trata.

Dudosa, Hinata puso un pie fuera del carruaje. Sakura la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el camino que habían hecho para darle paso al noble.

La caravana estaba siendo liderada por un hombre con vestimenta lujosa, algo corpulento. Lo acompañaban dos chicas, un alta de cabello oscuro y la otra pequeña como de unos cinco años, observaban la aldea con fascinación. Sakura se fijo en un hombre que caminaba a la izquierda la chica alta. Un hombre de cabello rubio, tres marcas le adornaban las mejillas. De ojos azules, brillantes como dos piedras de zafiro. Cuerpo grande. Vestía con armadura cubriéndole las piernas, brazos y el pecho. Debajo de la armadura se veían ropas en colores naranja y negro. Si Sakura no se equivocaba, no debía de tener más de unos veintiocho años. Sonrió para si.

_Hace ejercicio_ pensó Sakura mientras lo observaba.

Aquel rubio se encontraba en una conversación con un muchacho de gogles: Konohamaru. Sakura sonrió, si Konohamaru ya lo conocía entonces para ella no seria difícil. Observó a Hinata, mantenía la mirada fija sobre algo, o más bien alguien.

Le siguió la mirada y descubrió que ella también estaba mirando a la misma persona. De nuevo sonrió, una sonrisa maligna pues al parecer a Hinata le había gustado aquel personaje pero no se lo diría. Para ella seria cosa fácil, tanto que seria aburrido, pero Hinata. Ella era otra historia.

Regresaron al carruaje y de ahí a la mansión.

LUEGO de haber llegado a Konoha, de haber soportado la mirada de todos aquellos aldeanos curiosos. Naruto y Konohamaru se habían ido a comer a Ichiraku, acompañados por Keiko y Kumiko y desde luego por Mina, Mutsu y Usui. Los chicos habían estado impacientes todo el camino desde que el joven soldado los encontrara en aquel claro del bosque, y su curiosidad hacia él no los asombraba.

"Un amigo de su infancia" les había dicho. De cuando Naruto vivía en Konoha, este hecho asombro a los chicos pues no lo sabían, Naruto no los culpaba. A casi nadie la había contado algo de su pasado.

Konohamaru tenía once años en aquel entonces. Lo había conocido un día, andando en el parque central a solas. Había huido de casa debido a una pelea con sus padres. Entonces se hizo amigo de Naruto. Los chicos anduvieron por la ciudad un par de días aprendiendo a como sobrevivir, antes de que al chico le entrara nostalgia por su casa y regresara. Aunque su amistad con Naruto no termino. Más tarde les había presentado a Udon y a Moegi para crear después una pequeña pandilla en Konoha.

_Pero como cambian los cosas._

Konohamaru le conto a Naruto. Once años no se habían pasado en balde. Luego de su desaparición de Konoha, los tres infantes habían mantenido a la pandilla. Pero con el tiempo tuvieron que dejar de esas cosas atrás. Los tres chicos entraron en la academia. Y Al graduarse, afortunadamente los habían metido en el mismo equipo. Habían continuado bien hasta que los tres cumpliesen los dieciséis años. Udon se había enamorado de Moegi y ahora ellos se encontraban en alguna parte del país del fuego en su luna de miel y esperando un hijo al que llamarían Gina. Él por su parte se había metido más a fondo en los campos de la milicia. Aprender a ser líder le había dicho su abuelo el tercer Hokage quien falleciera dos años atrás. Algún día el seria Hokage, ese siempre había sido su destino y superar a su abuelo ese era su sueño.

Mina, Mutsu y Usui escuchaban asombrados la historia vivida por Konohamaru, Kumiko comía un plato de ramen que le dieron y Keiko escuchaba con indiferencia, ella quería viajar por la ciudad, recorrer sus tiendas y presumir al guardaespaldas que ahora se cargaba.

-Pero cuéntame Naruto que ha sido de ti- comenzó a decir Konohamaru.

-Lo siento- interrumpió Keiko –Pero eso tendrá que esperar por que ahora quiero ir por la ciudad.

Naruto la observo. Vaya grosería había cometido al interrumpir de esa forma.

-No, por que no vienes con nosotros, así podremos seguir hablando- dijo Naruto y Keiko lo ataco con la mirada. Un soldado entro al Ichiraku.

-Quizás en otra ocasión, ahora tendré que retirarme, pero gracias de todos modos.

-Descuida.

Ambos se retiraron por caminos opuestos. Probablemente Konohamaru iría hasta la torre del Hokage.

Keiko observó un momento a los chicos y luego les ordeno que se dispersaran, que hicieran lo que quisieran. Los chicos no muy confiados se fueron. La emoción por conocer Konoha los había dominado y ahora querían ver lo que pudieran.

HINATA y Sakura se encontraban de nuevo de paseo, esta vez a pie. Se habían ido a cambiar y ahora vestían algo más festivo para el inicio que tendría en algunos minutos. Caminaron juntas. Sakura se encontraba viendo en los puestos, yendo de aquí para allá sin descanso. Parecía estar buscando algo. Llevaban caminando un buen rato cuando la chica se detuvo.

-Sabes, por que no tomamos un descanso- le dijo. A lo que Hinata accedió sin chistar. La chica respiraba con dificultad y había estado sudando. Se agito el vestido que llevaba puesto, quería que alguna briza la refrescara. Sakura seguía buscando algo, ¿O a alguien?

Hinata se puso a observar y entonces algo la desconcertó. A varios metros más allá aquel joven que observaran cuando entro la caravana se encontraba sentado. Bebía una taza de te humeante mientras observaba algo del otro lado de la calle. Su mirada parecía perdida y un brillo de melancolía le expresaba los pensamientos. En que estaría pensando se preguntaba la chica de ojos blancos.

Sakura se levanto y Hinata se fue con ella. Que estaría haciendo Sakura, parecía poco. Ahora en la mente de Hinata solo permanecía una cosa: aquel muchacho rubio.

Callo la noche y el festival daría inicio. Los tambores y las flautas sonaban; las guitarras atravesaban el viento y las voces de aquellos que gustaran de cantar se escuchaban en todas partes. Hinata, Sakura e Ino, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules con buena figura, habían llegado al parque central. Los fuegos artificiales comenzarían en cualquier momento. Algunas personas habían comenzado a juntarse. Caminaban a tropezones, una de las desventajas de tener que andar entre la multitud si una escolta que les abriera el paso. Desagradable pero no importaba. Ya se encontraba ahí y con el festival a punto de empezar, sentía que nada la detendría. Excepto…

De nuevo aquel joven. Se encontraba a unos pocos metros por enfrente de ellas. Y observaba el cielo oscuro como si supiera lo que seguía. Extraño siendo el un forastero, tal vez ya hubiera presenciado el festival antes o alguien le habría contado. No lo sabía. Hinata se le quedo viendo buen rato. Él siguió con la vista fija en las estrellas cuando alguien llamo su atención. Una chica, la misma que acompañara al señor feudal.

_Una de las chicas_ Pensó Hinata y observo como se ella le tomaba uno de sus brazos entre los de ella y lo abrazaba. Él bajo la mirada y luego se agacho. Aquel joven había trepado a una niña sobre su hombro.

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Algo le ocurría y no sabía que era. Ella observaba la escena atónita justo cuando los fuegos artificiales bailaban sobre sus cabezas.

_El tiene familia._


	6. Chapter 6

_FESTIVAL DEL FUEGO DIA 2_

-Konohamaru, ¿quien es él?

-¿Quién?

-El sujeto con el que estabas hablando cuando la caravana entro a la aldea.

-Ah, el… Él es Naruto, Sabaku No Naruto.

-¿Sabaku? Acaso no…

-Yup, el pertenece a la familia del Kazekage.

-Vaya vaya, así que tenemos a un noble- Dijo Sakura para si misma mas que alguien.

-¿Sabes quienes son esas chicas que lo acompañan?

-¿Quiénes? Ah si, ellas son Keiko y kumiko, son las hijas del señor feudal, Naruto solo es su guardaespaldas.

-En serio- corroboro Hinata. El alivio se albergo en su corazón. Después de todo no era su familia.

-Ah si ¿Hinata? ¿Nos gusta alguien?- jugó Sakura y la chica se sonrojo.

Ya era el segundo día del festival del fuego, y Hinata y Sakura se habían levantado temprano. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir en busca de Konohamaru, ya que, el había sido el único con quien habían visto al joven de la aldea de la arena ahora conocido como Naruto. Él se encontraba durmiendo cuando las chicas tocaron a su puerta.

Se llevo a Hinata al área de los restaurants y ordenaron el desayuno. Mientras aguardaban, Sakura no podía dejar de ver juguetonamente a HInata. Algo planeaba.

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta Naruto?- pregunto luego de un rato Sakura con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

-No Sakura como crees, si ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Por favor Hinata no tienes que conocer a alguien para que te guste. Además… -la mesera llego con la orden de ambas, las puso en la mesa y se retiro -… siempre puedes conocerlo.

-Sakura ya te dije que no me gusta.

-Entonces por que te aliviaste cuando supiste que él solo trabaja para ellas. ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que seria su familia?

Hinata se extraño ante tal comentario.

-Ves, él si te gusta- reconoció, Hinata bajo la mirada hacia su desayuno y su rostro se enrojeció de la pena. ¿En verdad era tan transparente? Tomo un pequeño bocado y mantuvo la mirada baja.

-Descuida amiga, te ayudare- Hinata levanto su rostro, su cara enrojecía cada vez mas conforme avanzaba la conversación.

-¿De que hablas?

-Si, de alguna forma vas a conocer a Sabaku no Naruto.

AQUELLA mañana había sido algo extraña. Cuando Naruto se levanto sintió como si hubiera estado en un sueño. Soñó que había regresado a Suna en compañía de Gaara y Matsuri, de Temari, de Kankuro, el Kazekage y su equipo a quienes consideraba ya como una familia. Pero fue el frio departamento el que lo trajo a la realidad.

Observó por la ventana. Se encontraba en Konoha. Después de solo había sido un sueño el que el se encontrara en Suna en compañía de quienes quería. Tal vez un poco de entrenamiento le despejaría la mente. Salió del edificio, hasta el patio trasero del hotel. Comenzó con un simple calentamiento, luego estiramientos, entreno algunos puñetazos, unas cuantas patadas seguido de unas piruetas que utilizaba para aumentar la fuerza del ataque.

_Plap, plap, plap. _Alguien le estaba aplaudiendo. Se trataba de Keiko, la chica tenia lo había estado observando quien sabe desde cuando.

-Entrenas cada mañana- pregunto ella. Naruto afirmo y sin decir palabra alguna se sentó en la base de un tronco cortado -¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Entrenar? Por que me relaja.

-Señor estrés te dicen- Naruto solo sonrió se llevo una mano al cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás.

-Pensé que las mujeres de la nobleza se levantaban tarde.

-Para nada, tenemos que seguir una etiqueta y bueno pues… tú sabes

-Claro.

_Extraño_.

Durante todo el día. Naruto se encontraba escoltando la caprichosa chica. Ambos iban y venían por toda Konoha. Durante la mañana se habían ido a las aguas termales que se encontraban un poco al sur de la torre Hokage, habían paseado por el valle de la muerte que contuviera dos de las estatuas mas prominentes de la ciudad. El primer Hokage y el líder de un clan llamado Uchiha si Naruto no recordaba mal. Dos seres humanos que se habían visto obligados a pelear entre si para obtener el liderazgo. Historia antigua. Recorrieron desde la cascada, rio abajo. Keiko se había detenido a jugar en el agua. Chapoteaba y corría por ella, dejando que el agua le enfriara los pies.

_Extraño_. Naruto la observaba jugar. De alguna forma ella brillaba, lucia diferente, La arrogante y caprichosa hija del señor feudal había desaparecido y ahora solo podía ver a una persona que jugaba. Hasta le pareció linda.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Keiko al notar que la estaban observando –Tengo monos en la cara o que.

-No es nada- Dijo él y desvió la mirada hacia la cascada.

Camino hasta él y se sentó a su lado, a la orilla del rio. Mantuvo los pies en el agua cristalina y dejo que el rio siguiera su curso.

-Sabes, es la primera vez que puedo estar así- comenzó a decir.

-De que hablas.

-Pues si, veras casi nunca puedo estar así, de esta forma como lo estamos ahora- lo tomo por un brazo y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Naruto la observo.

-Pero eres la hija de un importante noble, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Por eso mismo. Al ser la hija de un noble, muchas personas vienen tras de mi para llegar a papa, o a su dinero. Desde que recuerdo eh estado rodeada por una escolta…

-Pero ahora- ella lo observó, su rostro se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros. –Ahora te tengo a ti- declaro y se levanto. Regresando al rio. De nuevo a Naruto le extraño eso.

Cuando la tarde llego. Naruto y Keiko se encontraban en un restaurante cercano a la torre central. Elegante y muy diferente al Ichiraku en donde Naruto comiera con Konohamaru el día anterior. Para ese lugar, deberían vestir formales, o al menos algo que luciera presentable en el lugar. Para ello se habían dirigido a una de las tiendas de ropa. La chica había vestido a Naruto con varios atuendos que solo le incrementaban el atractivo. Eso quería, lo presumiría por todo el lugar.

Salieron, y Naruto se encontraba vestido con una túnica formal. De color negro con algunos rasgos anaranjados que realzaban su cabello rubio. Pantalones negros y un par de botas de cuero que lucían caras. Ella sonrió satisfecha al ver a su guardaespaldas vestido de aquella manera, aunque se parecía a uno de los guardias personales de su padre, en este tipo. Esa ropa se veía muy bien. En ambas manos sostenía ropa, ropa que se había comprado para si misma.

Después de comer, la chica había mandado llamar a Mina y los demás, les serian necesarios después de todo. Aun tenían cosas por hacer.

LA noche callo. Se encontraban increíblemente cansados. Si alguien les hubiera dicho que ser guardaespaldas de una niña mimada seria fácil, lo hubiera matado. Los hombros le dolían, el equipaje era mucho, las piernas palpitaban por toda la caminata, estaba acostumbrado desde luego, pero incluso el cuerpo tenia sus limites aunque el cerebro los negara. Una luna dorada brillaba con gran esplendor sobre la aldea de Konoha.

Naruto descansaba, recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol. En el patio que utilizara para entrenar esa misma mañana. Una briza fresca le acariciaba los cansados músculos. Cerró sus ojos, cuanto quería quedarse dormido en ese lugar sin que nadie lo molestara. Una rama crujió. Abrió los ojos y frente a él, Keiko yacía de pie, vistiendo solo un camisón que le cubriera hasta los muslos. El cabello le caía por los hombros mientras la fresca briza la acariciaba como hacia con él. Un extraño brillo aparecía en sus ojos. Casi lucían seductores para Naruto. Desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? No puedes dormir.

-No es eso. Es que olvide algo aquí y vine a buscarlo.

-¿Qué olvidaste?- pregunto Naruto.

Sin darse cuenta, la chica se había acercado a él. Su sombra lo cubría pues se había inclinado. Keiko acerco su rostro al de Naruto y le beso los labios.


	7. Chapter 7

_FESTIVAL DEL FUEGO DIA 3_

Algo extraño ocurría. Había amanecido en Konoha, pero Mina y los demás querían que no lo hiciera. La chica se levantó, aun adolorida por el trabajo que la hija del señor feudal Keiko les hubiera impuesto.

Para después del mediodía, uno de sus criados los había llamado, debían reunirse con ella en un café cercano a la plaza central. Cuando llegaron, como era de esperarse, Naruto ya se encontraba con ella, _privilegios de guardaespaldas,_ como alguna vez le dijera Mutsu. La chica los había llamado solo para que le sirvieran de criados. La "princesita" como a Keiko le gustaba llamarle a sus espaldas se la había pasado prendada del brazo de Naruto mientras ellos se ocupaban de sostener todo lo que la chica había comprado, él joven sensei sostenía a Kumiko la segunda hija del señor feudal en sus brazos. Al parecer también quería ser parte del trió, lo único malo fue que también estaba consentida, y al sentir que el la bajaría de sus brazos, comenzaba a llorar. _Pobre_ pensó la chica.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor. Naruto ya se encontraba desayunando y a su lado se encontraba Keiko, estaban platicando. A Mina le molesto un poco eso y entonces sintió que algo andaba mal. _Extraño_. Casi parecía que un aura distinta los estuviera cubriendo, como de felicidad. Algo había cambiado entre ellos entre ayer y hoy. Pero ¿Qué?

Mutsu y Usui se les unieron mas tarde para tomar los tres el desayuno. Kumiko despertó. Se veía muy linda con el rostro cubierto de sueño, un pijama que le quedaba algo grande de color blanco.

La niña fue hasta donde Naruto y lo jaloneo. Este la observó, luego le acerco una silla y la coloco entre ellos. Creyó que Keiko haría un show pues parece que a ella le gustaba el sensei, pero no lo hizo, en cambio los dos jóvenes se observaron y sonrieron. Kumiko empezó a comer mientras seguían platicando. Un poco de comida se le había quedado en el rostro y al verlo, Naruto acerco un pañuelo y se la limpio. Algo sucedía de eso no cavia duda. El sensei y esas dos chicas estaban dando un aire como de familia.

-¿Qué haces chica?- la llamó la voz de Usui a sus espaldas. El joven guerrero se estaba sentando a su lado, aun con sueño y con el pijama puesto pidió su desayuno.

-Te habías dado cuenta de que esos dos están… raros- le pregunto Mina apuntando con la mirada a trió "familiar" que desayunaba a unas mesas mas allá.

-¿Quiénes?... aaaah, este no- entonces pareció recordar algo –Creo que no fue un sueño después de todo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿De que?- Mutsu acababa de llegar ya cambiado para afrontar el día.

-Mina cree que entre Naruto-sensei y la señorita Keiko hay algo.

-En serio- pregunto con la curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Si, nada mas míralos- y volvió a apuntarlos con la mirada.

-Parecen una familia no creen- dijo sonriendo confiado.

-Exacto Mutsu, hay algo raro- Usui había levantado un tenedor y un cuchillo hacia su comida –Apenas ayer esos dos estaban diferente y Kumiko, bueno ella solo tiene cinco años… ¡Y AHORA DIME A QUE TE REFIERES!- exclamo la chica arrojando un cuchillo hacia el lado de Usui, clavándolo en la orilla de la mesa.

-Ok, ok, Que corajuda- dijo el chico apoyándose en la silla –Anoche me levante para ir al baño y cuando pase junto a la ventana vi al sensei recostado en el árbol del patio. La señorita Keiko se le acerco y lo beso. Entonces regrese a la cama. Estaba muy cansado y no sabía que pasaba así que creí que era un sueño. Creo que siempre no.

-¡¿SE BES…- comenzó a gritar la chica pero la mano de Mutsu le tapo la boca!? –Se besaron.

-Ella lo beso… no me escuchaste o que.

-Si te escuche pero eso en cualquier lenguaje significa que se besaron.

Mutsu la observó con la misma curiosidad que lo había interesado en la noticia de Naruto. Acaso estaba celosa. No lo podía saber. Esto lo desconcertaba.

-Veré que sucede- declaro la chica al ver que Naruto y las dos chicas se levantaban.

Lo siguió hasta un parque, parecía que ahora el turno de Kumiko para ser escuchada. Ella quería jugar con el guardaespaldas.

Las había llevado hasta un parque de juegos. Keiko se había quedado en una banca a solas y observaba a los dos chicos jugar. Naruto parecía feliz mientras jugaba pero un brillo de tristeza se imponía en su mirada.

Mina observó eso con extrañeza, se encontraba en cuclillas detrás de un arbusto. Escondida, no quería que se enteraran de que los estaba siguiendo.

-Tus sabias que espiar a la gente se considera sospechoso verdad- una voz familiar la descubrió. Mina se dio la vuelta y ahí se encontraba un joven, este la observaba sonriente: Konohamaru.

-Que hay Mina- dijo el chico, luego su puso junto a ella también en cuclillas –Entonces, ¿A quien espiamos?- Alzo la cabeza y se encontró a Naruto jugando con la pequeña Kumiko –Así que había regresado.

-De que hablas.

-Fui a buscarlo al hotel pero me dijeron que no estaba. Sabes, en este parque Naruto, Moegi, Udon y yo jugábamos muy seguido.

-¿Aquí?

-Si, sabias que el antes vivió aquí- la chica asintió –Sabes por que se fue- su silencio fue suficiente respuesta –Supongo que no. Naruto me dijo que había estado viviendo con los Sabaku desde hace tiempo, ¿Crees que sepan algo?- se fijo en ella –Preguntare después.

Konohamaru se levanto y camino hasta el sensei. Luego fue hasta donde se encontraba Keiko y comenzaron a hablar.

¿Por qué se había ido? Eso nunca se lo preguntó. Nunca hubo la necesidad de hacerlo, nunca antes la había tenido. La chica se dio cuenta de que sabía poco respecto a él. Cambiaria eso.

UNA puerta se abrió de sopetón y un hombre de cabello canoso y ojos negros entro vestía como si fuera un guerrero.

-¿Señor?

-Ibuki te tengo una misión.

-Cual podría ser esa.

-Quiero conocer a mi novia. Quiero ver lo que ese inútil de Hiashi me ha dejado.

-Que no se supone que no puede…

-El nunca lo sabrá Ibuki. Hinata se encuentra ahora en casa de los Haruno, además, a él no le importa. Hinata para él, es solo una posesión que debilita al clan, si supiera lo que se le puede hacer a una mujer- sonrió con malicia –pero bueno, esta noche ella se encontrara en la plaza central acompañada de la escoria es de Haruno, ¿Ya sabes que hacer?

-Me puedo dar una idea señor

-Entonces ve.

Cuando Ibuki salió, observó la puerta serrarse tras él aun mantenía la mueca en su rostro con la sensación de maldad dominándolo. Para él era como una satisfacción, la misma satisfacción que obtenía de golpear mujeres o matar a cualquier intento de héroe que se le atravesara.

La acabaría, acabaría con Hinata como lo había hecho cientos de veces con otras chicas. Pero no la mataría ya que su futuro dependía de esta unión con la familia Hyuga y si Hiashi estaba en lo correcto, Hinata seria suya para el final del festival. _Solo cuatro días más _pensó. Se relamió los labios, los dedos, como si acabara de probar un jugoso bistec y se estuviera quitando el caldillo a lengüetadas. Definitivamente la haría sufrir. La mantendría en una muerte en vida que le provocaría un placer interminable.

LA noche se acercaba. De nuevo otra fiesta por parte del festival del fuego, una feria había llegado en le transcurso del día y como era de esperarse, el señor feudal del país del viento asistiría junto con sus hijas y lógicamente sus guardaespaldas. Se encontraban en primera fila. Privilegios de puesto. Naruto se encontraba sentado detrás de los muchos lord, nobles y señores feudales de todo el país del viento y también de los países vecinos, mientras su equipo tendría que quedarse en algunas de las filas intermedias.

Los observo a todos. Caras conocidas como desconocidas y mas allá, un puesto algunos puestos vacios. Naruto observo los asientos vacios, alguien faltaba ahí. Su duda fue borrada en cuanto algunos hombres aparecieron. Portaban algunas ropas ceremoniosas y lujosas. Llegaron hasta los asientos y los ocuparon. Uno de ellos le llamo la atención. Un hombre de cabello corto y color rojizo con una mirada fría: El Kazekage. Se sorprendió, que poder habría sido el suficiente como para mover al Kazekage de su puesto.

Junto a él aparecieron el Hokage con ropas en rojo y blanco, Sarutobi se llama, el tercero Hokage de la aldea. Un hombre de aspecto gastado, meramente un anciano, y si no se equivocaba el abuelo de Konohamaru. También fueron apareciendo la Mizukage a quien conociera durante una misión con Gaara, Temari y Kankuro. El anciano Tsuchikage acompañado por un hombre corpulento de quien se sabe, había compartido misiones con el Hokage. Y Al final, con la piel morena y con gran musculatura, el tan temido Raikage. Un hombre joven pero sabio líder. Entonces apareció a la persona que menos esperaba.

Gaara vestía de una manera casual. Con sus colores preferidos, el guindo y el gris. Se encontraba acompañado por Matsuri quien vestía de los mismos colores y observaba al centro del circo con una sonrisa radiante. Naruto casi se ríe. Tambores sonaban, una música despectiva del circo. La función comenzaba.

Observaron de todo. Desde animales amaestrados, hasta payasos muy cómicos. Personas traga-fuego, acróbatas; malabaristas; escenas de peligro envolvían a los integrantes del circo mientras hacían sus pericias alzados a treinta metros de altura. Frente a él, Keiko y Kumiko observaban maravilladas. Cerca de los cinco Kages, Matsuri sacudía a Gaara extasiada por tales acrobacias y detrás Naruto, a varias filas de asientos, su equipo agitaba a las personas, emocionados casi parecía que querían estar ahí junto a los acróbatas.

Luego de unas horas la función había terminado. Naruto se acerco a Keiko y Kumiko, su misión como guardaespaldas continuaba. El muchacho observó a Gaara también se retiraba. Se inclino sobre la chica y le hablo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobresalir de entre la multitud pero bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-¡Necesito hacer algo! ¡¿Podrían esperar a los demás?!

-¡No! ¡Vamos contigo!

-¡Esta bien!

Naruto tomo a la chica de la mano y levanto a Kumiko con su brazo libre, no se arriesgaría a que se separan. Pasaron a tropezones por entre la multitud hasta llegar a la entrada. Entonces, alguien choco con él. Naruto se giro. Una chica de cabello azul, largo y ojos blancos aperlados y con exquisita belleza. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco.

-Lo siento- se disculpo la chica.

-No se preocupe- dijo este y le sonrió.

Ella bajo la mirada y se retiro. Naruto continúo su camino, tenia que hablar con él. Llego hasta un estacionamiento de varios carruajes ya había comenzado a movilizarse, y a varios metros mas allá del primer carruaje, Gaara y Matsuri se encontraban montando un carruaje con la fachada clásica del país del viento, mas específicamente de la aldea de la arena.

-¡GAARA! ¡MATSURI!

Les había gritado y de inmediato voltearon a verlo. Matsuri sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Gaara solo lo observaba con una más pequeña. La esposa de su hermano fue la primera en recibirlos.

-Cuñado- dijo la chica cuando los alcanzo – ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tiempo sin verte?

-Nos vimos hace cinco días- dijo este sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Ah, es verdad- dijo ella haciendo una mueca infantil –Lo siento pero es que estos días con Gaara han sido mas que maravillosos.

Naruto observó a Gaara con la burla en el rostro. Gaara se había sonrojado un poco y había desviado la mirada –Más que maravillosos- dijo.

-Pero que los trae aquí.

-Matsuri quiso que viniéramos como parte de tu sabes.

-¿Qué?- Sonrió con malicia y juego. Un poco del humor de hermanos.

-De la luna de miel- Lo dijo y el chico se carcajeo.

-Perdón hermano, solo un poco del humor familiar.

-Si- hablo Matsuri –Quería venir ya que seria una buena oportunidad para que Gaara y papi Kazekage convivieran un poco mas antes de irnos.

_Papi._ Vaya forma de llamar al Kazekage luego de unos días de matrimonio con el hijo menor. Naruto se rio por dentro. De nuevo, el poder de una mujer.

-Pero ustedes…- observó a la niña y a la chica a su lado –No me digas que…

-Tranquila mujer, oh, discúlpenme- se dirigió a las chicas –Donde están mis modales, ellas son Kumiko y Keiko, son las hijas del señor feudal que me contrato.

-¿Trabajo? Ten cuidado niño por que así como están parecen una familia feliz, ¿Lo sabias?- Aclaro Matsuri –Pero, ya se van ¿No? Suban los llevamos hasta donde se estén hospedando.

-Seguros.

-Claro- sonrió Matsuri –Solamente hay que esperar a papa a que se despida de los demás Kages.

-Esperen.

-Tenemos que avisarle a mi equipo.

-Esta bien- Gaara llamo a un criado, uno de los acompañantes del cochero que los llevaría y lo envió a entregar el mensaje.

Lord Kazekage llego momentos después, se veía alegre. Saludo a Gaara y Naruto como un padre orgulloso. Saludo a Matsuri con formalidad antes de abrazar a su nuera y luego saludo a las chicas con la formalidad que un Kazekage podría darle a las hijas de su cliente con un pequeño abrazo nada más para generalizar. Los cinco subieron al coche y comenzaron a platicar. Matsuri hablaba con Kumiko y Keiko mientras Naruto hablaba con Gaara y el Kazekage. Hablaban sobre la misión, sobre como Naruto había terminado en esa situación. El Kazekage lo sabría, después de todo, fue él quien le había encargado esa importante misión. Hablaron sobre a donde irían Matsuri y Gaara para continuar con la luna de miel. Se tomarían un mes entero, eso había comentado ella.

Los siguientes minutos fueron para reírse. Naruto le hacia bromas a Gaara y Matsuri le hacia a Naruto. El Kazekage y Kumiko los veían riendo y aunque la hubieran bienvenido, Keiko se sentía incomoda en ese lugar. Pasaron junto a uno de tantos parques que había en la aldea de fuego.

Un bote de basura callo en la acera de enfrente. El coche se detuvo y escucharon relinchar al caballo y al cochero tratando de calmarlo. Observaron a través de la ventana. Una chica había salido de un callejón y se encontraba en el piso, se había caído. Llego hasta el coche y comenzó a golpear la puerta, se veía asustada, estaba pidiendo a gritos ayuda. Naruto la reconoció de inmediato, era la misma chica que había chocado con él al salir del circo.

El cabello azul que estuviera bien arreglado se hallaba todo enmarañado, sus hermosos ojos como perlas brillaban con pánico. Ella observo a su izquierda y salió corriendo en dirección al parque. Varios hombres aparecieron de inmediato tras ella.

-La están persiguiendo- comento el rubio –Voy a ayudarla.

-Si, Gaara, ve tú también con él- decía la chica empujándolo. El joven asintió y ambos salieron del carruaje.

-Espera Naruto.

-Perdón Keiko tengo que ayudarla.

-Pero estas conmigo ahora.

-Lo se, pero…- Gaara se había adelantado –Voy a ir Keiko.

-Naruto, _eres _mi guardaespaldas, trabajas para mí y quiero que te quedes, tienes que cuidarnos a Kumiko y a mí.

El joven observo a las chicas.

-Ve, yo me encargare de cuidarlas.

-Gracias- entonces salió disparado en la misma dirección de Gaara.

-Tranquila Keiko, estarán bien- quiso calmarla Matsuri, a la chica le gustaba Naruto y ella lo había descubierto.

-Si después de todo son mi hijo y Naruto es mi recomendación- dijo el Kazekage de nuevo con aires de orgullo

Cuando llego, el muchacho se encontraba en un combate contra tres personas mientras otras dos sostenían a la chica. Uno se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente. Naruto corrió hasta donde se encontraba la chica y derribo a uno de los sujetos con una patada en la cabeza. La chica se liberó del amarre del otro y salió corriendo. Se observaron unos segundos antes de que Naruto le aplicara una patada en la barbilla y el tipo saliera volando. Ahora solo restaban…

Gaara se encontraba peleando con otro aun peleando, ahora contra tres, al piso se le habían sumado otro par de inconscientes. Gaara pesco a uno de ellos por el cuello de su ropa, le dio una vuelta y lo arrojo hacia el otro bandido.

Naruto fue a su lado y se les quedaron viendo un rato antes de que salieran corriendo en la dirección contraria. Observaron el suelo, cinco cuerpos aun se mantenían tirados en el suelo y la chica del vestido blanco se encontraba arrumbada contra un árbol. Temblaba desmesuradamente.

El rubio se acerco hasta ella y alargo un brazo.

-¿Estas bien?


	8. Chapter 8

Una mano se le poso en el hombro y Hinata comenzó a golpearlo, no alcanzó a escuchar lo que le habían dicho.

-Basta, basta- decía una voz que le resulto familiar al tiempo que la soltaba –No te hare nada de acuerdo.

Abrió los ojos, frente a él se encontraba Naruto y un muchacho de cabellos rojizos. Ellos la habían rescatado. Ambos vestían con túnicas algo formales aunque comunes. Y Naruto llevaba puesto uno negro con algunos bordes en anaranjado. Realmente apuesto.

Se fijo en sus ojos, dos lindos ojos azules y profundos, como si observara un lago. Casi sentía como se perdía en ellos. Cicatrices le cruzaban las mejillas, tres en cada una.

-Te encuentras bien- le preguntó Naruto a lo que ella asintió –Ah, eres tú.

Le tendió una mano y la ayudo a levantarse. La sintió cálida.

-Chocaste conmigo hace rato en la entrada del circo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sabaku no Naruto, el es mi hermano Gaara- se presentó el muchacho tendiéndole una mano, por supuesto eso ya lo sabia ella. Hinata acepto el saludo y Naruto le beso la mano. _Labios cálidos_ pensó ella y se sonrojo.

Ambos chicos observaban a los alrededores, tal vez creían que aquellas personas seguían ahí. En el suelo había cinco cuerpos inconscientes. ¿Lo habrían hecho ellos? Se cuestiono aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-Estas cerca de casa- preguntó Naruto.

-¿Perdón?- Se había distraído con sus ojos. Le había visto el cuerpo tratando de imaginar que habría debajo de esas ropas.

-Pregunte si estabas cerca de casa.

-Eh… este no- _Que te pasa Hinata._

-¿Crees que todavía quede espacio en el carruaje?- pregunto a Gaara.

-Si.

-Bien, si quieres podríamos llevarte hasta tu casa, no te importa ir apretada ¿Verdad?

-¡HINATA!-

Sakura se dirigía hacia ellos, estaba corriendo a pesar de los altos tacones que llevaba puestos. Detrás de ella un hombre con ropajes verdes y cabello negro le pisaba los talones. Tenía las cejas pobladas y unos ojos que parecían de insecto. Si mal no recordaba ella su nombre era Rock Lee.

Más allá, Ino, en compañía de un hombre rechoncho: Chouji. Y Kiba un muchacho con el cabello castaño y con ropas gris. Generalmente se le veía con en compañía de su perro akamaru, pero esta vez, se había quedado en casa. Detrás de los muchachos un carruaje los aguarda, al lado contrario del parque.

-Hinata estas bien- Kiba se le había acercado y tomado por los hombros – ¿Te hicieron algo?-preguntó observando a Naruto y Gaara.

-No Kiba, ellos me salvaron, y estoy bien Gracias- Se sintió incomoda.

-Nos presentan- Tercio la rubia.

-Eh… si, este.

-Me llamo Sabaku no Naruto- se volvió a presentar tendiendo una mano. Intercambio un apretón de manos con Lee, Kiba e Chouji y un beso en la mano para Sakura e Ino.

-El es Gaara, mi hermano- presento Naruto, todos lo observaron como esperando a que les tendiera la mano –no se preocupen, es un poco reservado.

-Por cierto- dijo Sakura –Me llamo Sakura Haruno y ellos son Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi y Kiba Inuzuka- los presento la chica señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-Toda la pandilla no- Sonrió él.

-¡GAARA!- era una chica de cabellos café, el chico cambio de actitud ante su sola presencia.

-Ella es Matsuri, su esposa- aclaro, Naruto sonrió al verla llegar.

-Como están mis chicos- Sonrió ella –Veo que se están divirtiendo- exclamo al ver los cinco cuerpos tirados y a las seis personas con quienes conversaban.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sabaku no Matsuri- dijo ella tendiendo la mano y sonriendo. A lo que todos saludaron. Entonces observó a Gaara y Naruto –Chicos, se lo mucho que les gusta hacer amigos pero papa y las chicas nos están esperando. Aun tenemos que ir a dejarte Naruto y también tenemos que preparar las maletas para mañana querido.

-¿Mañana?- Pregunto Sakura – ¿Se van a ir?- Observo a Hinata de reojo, tal vez estaría mal.

-Eh si, no se Naruto pero Gaara y yo tenemos que continuar con nuestra luna de miel- dijo abrazando al callado joven y observando a la multitud

-No, me quedare aquí hasta el final del festival, aun tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

-Te refieres a…

-Si

-Perfecto- tercio Sakura –Pero por que mejor no se quedan aquí hasta mañana, el baile del festival tendrá lugar, y será aquí precisamente por que no nos encontramos.

-Sakura no…- comenzó a decir Hinata

-Por favor Hinata, no te puedes ir sin hablar antes con quienes te salvaron –Por favor, véanlo como un agradecimiento por salvar a nuestra amiga.

-Pues no se, tu que dices cariño- Gaara la observó, en sus ojos traslucía un brillo esperanzador, parecía que aunque ella fuera quien lo moviera, aun tenia que consultarle para algunas cosas –Tu que dices Naruto.

-Creo que no tendría otra opción- Dijo el chico observando de reojo al carruaje con una sonrisa de resignación. –Pero esta bien.

-Que piensan ustedes- les pregunto Sakura.

-Claro- respondió Ino

-Por que no- Chouji.

-Por supuesto, siempre es bueno hacer amigos- Dijo Lee de manera explosiva y con un puño al aire.

-Por mi esta bien- Kiba

-Perfecto entonces- dijo la chica.

Naruto, Matsuri y Gaara se despidieron de ellos y se dirigieron a su carruaje donde una chica los esperaba de brazos cruzados.

Hinata y los demás fueron a su propio carruaje y treparon. Hinata en primer lugar ayudada por Kiba.

Una vez estuvieron todos arriba, preguntaron a Hinata sobre lo que había pasado desde el circo.

Ella les conto lo que sucedió. A penas salieron del circo, la multitud los estaba separando. Ella los estaba buscando pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas se perdía entre la multitud hasta que choco con Naruto. La chica se disculpo y salió de la masa de gente, entonces un hombro la abordo, le había dicho que alguien quería conocerla. Hinata lo rechazo y el insistió, entonces, había escapado de él corriendo por las calles y uno que otro callejón. Extrañamente las calles estaban vacías pero a ella no le importo, solo quería ponerse a salvo. Encontró el carruaje donde se encontraba Naruto y les pidió ayuda pero luego salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el parque. Fue hasta un árbol y se quedo ahí hecha un desastre. Estaba cansada por correr y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

El interrogatorio termino cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la residencia de los Haruno. Las chicas bajaron y se despidieron de ellos. Fueron directamente hasta la habitación de Sakura, ahora también Ino se quedaría a dormir, algo había despertado su curiosidad.

Se encontraban calladas, un silencio abrumador las había dominado. Hinata se cayó en lágrimas. Sabían que lo haría. Después de todo era una de pocas excursiones hacia la aldea, había estado acompañada pero ahora había sido diferente, ella se había quedado sola y todo por un error. Ambas fueron hasta la chica y la abrazaron.

Sakura quería bromear con ella, la molestaría con Naruto. Ino quería saber más. Su curiosidad se había disparado cuando la habían encontrado con ese par tan atractivo. Pero no dijeron nada. Ambas sabían una cosa: Ese no era el momento indicado. Ya habría tiempo mañana.

CUANDO se bajaron del carruaje se despidieron de Gaara, Matsuri y el Kazekage, el aura entre ellos había cambiado un poco. Desde que regresaran del parque en donde habían conocido a aquellas personas, Keiko no había soltado palabra, pero ya no era por que se sintiera incomoda, más bien se sentía enojada y frustrada por el comportamiento de su guardaespaldas. La chica bajo sin dirigir palabra y espero a que le dieran en los brazos a Kumiko quien se había quedado dormida. Fueron hasta sus alcobas y Naruto dejo a la niña sobre la cama, como a una princesa. La arropo y luego salió de la habitación seguido por Keiko.

-Dime que fue eso- le reclamo.

-Habla más bajo o despertaras a todos, incluyendo a Kumiko- dijo Naruto en un susurro –Y a que te refieres.

-¿Qué paso allá?- le hablo también con susurros.

-¿Lo viste?

-Por supuesto que lo vi, y esa.

-Se llama Hinata y esta bien al igual que yo, gracias por preguntar.

-Pero por que tenías que ir.

-Estaba en peligro, que eso no te dice algo.

-Pero tu _eres _mi guardaespaldas te lo dije allá y te lo recuerdo ahora, tienes que cuidarme a MÍ y a Kumiko.

-Lo se, lo se, pero te lo repito, ella se encontraba en peligro, que debía hacer, quedarme de brazos cruzados, además, estabas con Lord Kazekage no había forma de que estuvieras en peligro.

-¿Y TU QUE?

-¿Qué hay conmigo?

-Que tal si te hubiera pasado algo, como crees que estaría- sus palabras lo habían golpeado como un martillo se lo hacia a un yunque, la había preocupado.

-Oye, por favor, soy yo después de todo y me encontraba con Gaara, que podía salir mal.

-Muchas cosas Naruto, muchas, pero al menos estas bien- su expresión se relajo y le tendió una mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Besaste su mano ¿no? Besa la mía.

-Por…

-Solo hazlo- y así lo hizo, Naruto la tomo de la mano –Así no, de rodillas- Naruto la observó contrariado y se arrodillo. Le beso la mano y luego esta le recorrió la mejilla.

-Eso es, buen chico- Sonrió ella satisfecha y se dirigió hacia su habitación –Pero no creas que te he perdonado- Se dio la vuelta y entro en la habitación en que dejaran dormida a Kumiko.

-Keiko- le hablo levantándose. Ella lo observo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices –Perdón por preocuparte.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- le reclamo en voz baja, la chica se inclino se inclino sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Pero aun no te he perdonado- Declaro cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Naruto se entro en su habitación, se encontraba junto a le de ella y se acostó. Se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, y dejando a su mente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

A Keiko le gustaba, eso era mas que obvio, después de todo, solo una noche atrás ella lo había besado. Aunque Naruto no sabia que pensar. ¿Le gustaba Keiko? No lo sabía. Su actitud hacia él lo desconcertaba. Por que le armaba ese show. Por que tan posesiva si entre ellos no había nada mas que una relación de protector y protegida.

Se fue a dormir, y un único pensamiento le paso por la mente. En sus sueños se encontraba paseando con Hinata, realmente una criatura muy hermosa.


	9. Chapter 9

-¡¿QUÉ PASO QUE?!- grito.

Luego de lo sucedido en la plaza sabia que esto pasaría. Su jefe, conocido por el bajo mundo, era un sádico. Un hombre el cual disfrutaba de causarles dolor a las mujeres. No le importaba quienes fuera. Si era sumisa, le hacia mas fácil el trabajo y era rebelde, entonces le parecía divertido y si un hombre se le atravesaba en el camino, simplemente lo torturaría hasta la muerte. Su mentalidad había desconcertado a Ibuki cientos de veces, pero que podía decirle. El llenaba sus bolsillos con dinero, y mientras siguiera así. A él no le importaba lo que hiciera.

-Así paso señor. Ya la teníamos, pero entonces dos personas aparecieron y derribaron a todos menos a Takeru y a mí.

-Sabes quienes fueron.

-No, pero uno de ellos era de cabello rubio y tenía marcas, casi como cicatrices en cada mejilla, tres para ser exactos, me parece que se llama Naruto

-¿Uzumaki?

-¿Señor?- le observo Ibuki sin exaltarse.

-Debió haber sido un golpe de suerte…- hizo una corta pausa viendo hacia la ventana – ¿No sabes si era él?

-¿Naruto?... Pues la verdad no creo que sea Uzumaki, creo que su apellido era Sabaku.

-¿Sabaku? Entonces ese idiota esta con el Kazekage y sus hijos.

Información fácil pensó Ibuki. Cuando se retiro después de haber sido derrotado por los dos chicos, Ibuki se había escondido detrás de unos arbustos, tal vez la dejarían y le darían oportunidad de retomar la presa, pero entonces aparecieron aquellos amigos de ella. Se le estaban complicando las cosas. AL final había terminado retirándose. Se había resignado al ver a Rock Lee, Chouji Akimichi y Kiba Inuzuka en ese grupo, se habían vuelto demasiados para el solo.

-Creo que después de todo sobrevivió- se carcajeo, para Ibuki lo que le estuvieran diciendo carecía de sentido. Desconocía completamente el pasado que compartiera con el tal Naruto, Uzumaki o Sabaku fuera cual fuera su apellido. Y francamente, no le importaba. Él solo quería que se le pagara bien y a tiempo.

-Ibuki, quiero confirmar que en realidad sea Naruto, no confió mucho en ti.

-Como quiera.

-Prepara a una de las chicas, necesitare una pareja… Ibuki, esta noche iremos al baile del festival del fuego.

NARUTO estaba teniendo problemas atando su túnica. Aun no se había acostumbrado a los bailes y en Konoha eso no seria una excepción. Aun debía de anudarse una cinta alrededor de la cintura pero el nudo era distinto a cualquier otro.

-Como era… un dobles hacia arriba, una vuelta por la izquierda…

Era su cuarto intento tratando de hacer ese nudo pero simplemente no podía.

-¿Sensei?- Le llamo Mina –Princesita lo espera en el vestíbulo, Gaara-sensei y La señorita Matsuri están por llegar.

-Gracias Mina, disculpa, tu sabes hacer estos nudos- le pidió algo apenado. La chica entro, ya se encontraba lista con un hermoso vestido verde oscuro.

-Por favor Sensei, veinticinco años y aun no puede arreglarse esto.

-No me molestes si, no siempre voy a los bailes, así que olvido como hacerlo.

-Fue al baile de Gaara-Sensei, levante las manos.

-Y en esa ocasión fue él quien me ayudo- le respondía algo apenado.

-Ya esta- declaro. Naruto observó la cinta, un nudo había sido formado con perfección y ahora reposaba en un costado.

-Gracias.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la recepción del hotel. Usui y Mutsu, ambos vestidos con formalidad platicaban entre si. El señor feudal se encontraba con su hija Kumiko y alguno que otro criado. Keiko se mantenía recargada contra un muro, observaba el suelo alfombrado; traía puesto un hermoso vestido con decoración de rosas y una pañoleta para cubrirle los hombros. Observó a Naruto y desvió la mirada, un leve sonroso se aparecía en sus mejillas. Naruto fue hasta ella y le dirigió una reverencia como un saludo a una doncella previa a un baile. Ella le regreso la reverencia.

-Te gusta mi vestido.

-Te ves muy hermosa.

El color en sus mejillas aumento, el comentario le gustó.

-Tu también estas muy apuesto.

Una reverencia agradeciéndole. Las puertas del vestíbulo se abrieron. Gaara y Matsuri habían llegado. Fueron por ellos.

Llegarían a la plaza central transportados por dos carruajes. En el primero irían el señor feudal, Lord Kazekage, Gaara y Matsuri y finalmente Naruto y Keiko. En la otra irían Mina, Mutsu y Usui además de otras personas.

Llegaron a la entrada sur y se encontraron con el grupo de Sakura. La chica los guio hasta un pequeño espacio circular bordeado con algunas bancas, en el centro se encontraba una fogata para iluminar y calentar al grupo. Los chicos se sentaron y empezaron a hablar, más de rato se les había unido Konohamaru, llego solo.

-Saben si el vendrá- Pregunto Sakura.

-¿Él? ¿Quién?- respondió Ino.

-Sai

-No lo creo, cuando me fui lo tenían con demasiado trabajo- respondió Konohamaru.

-¿Y Shikamaru?- Pregunto Ino.

-No, a él no le interesan este tipo de cosas, dijo que eran muy aburridas- fue Chouji quien hablo esta vez.

Los chicos continuaron hablando y pronto, Naruto y Kiba se habían convertido en el centro de atención. Un par de payasos, como les dijera Matsuri mientras los observaba improvisar un acto al centro. Estos dos acababan de desarrollar una rivalidad. Como la de un zorro y un perro. Eso la divirtió. Luego de las bromas siguió la música, casi como si estuvieran siguiendo un programa. Por alguna razón cuando en una conversación se involucraba a Naruto, el tema siempre cambiaba. Y su cambio de bromas a cantos era una prueba de eso.

Naruto había empezado con una canción un poco movida, "algo de su repertorio" según él pero en realidad era una canción de las historias pasadas de Suna. El rubio estaba un poco desafinado, pero eso no lo desanimo, y mucho menos con la porra que le seguía. Mina, Mutsu, Usui y Matsuri lo apoyaban al máximo haciendo un poco de escándalo y al poco tiempo las demás chicas se le unían. Sakura e Ino le gritaban divertidas por el show. Hinata solo lo observaba contento. Keiko en cambio lo observaba con algo de vergüenza o pena. Naruto se dio cuenta de eso, pero no le importo, el se estaba divirtiendo.

De Naruto pasaron a Kiba, luego a Rock Lee y Chouji. Las canciones eran de muchos tonos y ritmos variados. Durante el turno de las chicas todas a excepción de Matsuri, Hinata y Mina cantaban. Las chicas de la arena por no conocer la canción y Hinata por que sentía pena.

El turno de Gaara llego, pero este no se molesto en cantar. Ni lo intentaría, eso lo sabia Naruto de antemano. Aunque verlo queriendo rechazar a la alegre pandilla le resulto divertido tanto a ella como a Matsuri. Solo unos momentos habían pasado cuando se dieron por vencidos. Se habían convencido de que no lo haría, entonces fue Matsuri quien tomo el turno. Gaara la observo contrariado y observó a Naruto. Ambos sabían lo que seguía, la chica lo había hecho durante su fiesta de bodas.

-Naruto, me acompañas.

El rubio observó a Gaara y le dirigió una mueca burlona, por supuesto que lo haría. El muchacho se levanto y llego hasta ponerse junto a ella. Todos los demás los observaban callados, haber que intentarían.

-Esta es para ti mi amor- le declaro Matsuri y Gaara se sonrojo un poco. Él molestaría a Naruto después por ser su cómplice, pero al rubio no le importaba.

Naruto observo a todos y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hinata antes de empezar a cantar junto a Matsuri.

_**Se que te vi, solo una vez**_

_**Y con tu magia pude comprender**_

_**Que junto a ti siempre estaré**_

_**Y aunque me esquives yo te encontrare…**_

Comenzó Naruto girando, cantándole a todos, su voz había mejorado y su público se callaba asombrado. Luego Matsuri continúo.

_**Te descubrí, más de una vez**_

_**Y con tu voz tan dulce me ilusione**_

_**Tanto cantar, tanto escribir**_

_**Y ahora se que todo era por ti…**_

Su voz resonaba, algo mas fuerte que la de Naruto pero sin opacarlo, después de todo se encontraba en un dueto, debía de confiar en su compañero. Mientras ella cantaba nunca dejo de observar a su esposo quien solo la contemplaba. Una leve sonrisa se le plantaba en los labios. Ambos observaban a Gaara.

_**Y siento miedo… **_

_**Siente miedo**_

_**De que tú no seas verdad**_

_**De que seas un sueño**_

_**Y Deba despertar**_

_**Ya se juraron su amor y**_

_**Eso nunca cambiara  
estando juntos los dos**_

_**Hasta el final.**_

_**Solos tu y yo, hasta el final…**_

Naruto y Matsuri continuaron cantando, la chica dirigiéndose a su amor y el chico cantándole a un público que le aplaudía ante cada cambio. Naruto giraba y parecía que le estaba cantando a cada una de las chicas. Puso sus ojos sobre Hinata y su corazón se le acelero. Ella lo estaba observando atenta. Sonriente, Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa sin perder el ritmo y continúo su canto hacia el público.

En lo que restaba de la canción, el rubio cantante no dejaba de echarle uno que otro vistazo a esa chica de ojos blancos, de alguna forma le había llegado a llamar la atención. En varias ocasiones, sus ojos se habían encontrado y cuando eso sucedía Hinata se sonrojaba y Naruto desviaba la mirada.

La canción termino y la pareja fue bien recibida con aplausos y algunas ovaciones. Ambos chicos se fueron a sentar y Matsuri beso en los labios a Gaara antes de sentarse a su lado.

Las canciones siguieron, aunque pronto se vieron opacadas por la música de la orquesta. Eso solo significaba una cosa. Ya era hora de que el baile empezara. Los chicos se observaron y sin pensarlo dos veces tomaron a su pareja y desaparecieron en la pista de baile junto con otras parejas.

Sakura ya se había ido con Lee; Ino se había retirado con Chouji; Matsuri arrastraba a Gaara como lo hiciera durante su fiesta de bodas. Mina se acababa de llevar a Mutsu y Usui permanecía hablando con Konohamaru. Si mal no recuerda, su joven compañero de equipo no era de las personas que gustaban de hablar.

Solo Hinata se había quedado sentada, en compañía de Kiba. Tal vez no le gustara bailar, tal vez no supiera, quizás hasta le daba pena. Eso Naruto no lo sabía. La mano de Keiko lo tomo de un brazo y se lo llevo hasta la pista de baile junto a los demás.

La tomo de la cintura y su mano derecha. Y comenzaron con un primer vals. Sabían bailar, de eso no cabía duda, pero algo parecía desconcertante para ambos. Bajo la mirada y ella lo estaba viendo. Enfado. Se había enojado. ¿Por qué? Naruto continúo danzando junto a ella, pero no aguantaba aquellos ojos afilados como dagas que lo atravesaban. En cambio se puso a observar a las demás parejas. Por aquí y por allá las personas danzaban, aunque el baile en ellos era diferente. Cada pareja parecía flotar, como si estuvieran volando en su propio mundo de sueños. Muy diferente a lo que había entre ellos. Flotaban si, pero lo hacían con la facilidad de un bailador no con el sentimiento de los amantes. Definitivamente algo ocurría.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Le preguntó

-No lo se, ¿Debería?

-Estas enojada, y ahora que fue.

-No lo sabes- se sintió insultada, como era posible que no se diera cuenta de sus errores.

-Por que abría de saberlo.

-Por favor Naruto, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que paso por que tu no lo ves- le hablaba, su voz parecía alzarse con cada palabra -¿Por qué no entiendes?- le reclamo, casi sonaba a grito, pero no lo suficiente como para sobrepasar a la música, como para hacerle una escena en medio de todos.

-Bueno, entonces dímelo, dímelo y lo entenderé.

-Eres un tonto Naruto- Dijo ella bajando su voz –Fue esa canción ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

-Que tiene de malo, esa canción la estuvimos ensayando Matsuri y yo para su boda, esa canción esta dirigida a Gaara.

-Lo note, pero por que tenias que cantársela a esa chica, la tal Hinata.

-¿Lo hice?

-Otra vez haciéndote el tonto, te vi Naruto, te vieron todos, hasta casi parecía que tu rostro brillara y no le quitabas los ojos de encima.

-Bueno lo siento…- trato de disculparse –Pero por que te pones así si no somos nada más que protector y protegida, es decir soy solo tu guardaespaldas, no es para que te enfurezcas.

La observó, y de inmediato supo que sus palabras la habían herido. ¿Realmente creía ella que pudo haber algo mas entre ellos? De sus ojos le brotaron lágrimas y la chica lo soltó antes de que terminara la pieza.

-Un hombre es tan bueno como las personas que lo siguen ¿No?- le reclamo y salió de la pista.

Naruto salió tras ella. Que tramaba. El realmente lo sentía por ella si había creído que había algo. Para empezar, ni siquiera hubiera aceptado la misión de no ser por lord Kazekage al recomendarlo. Se sentía mal por ella. La había lastimado, pero era ella quien tenía esos cambios bruscos de actitud.

Naruto salió de la pista de baile solo para ver como ella volvía a entrar tomando a Usui como su bailador. El chico solo lo miro extrañado y Naruto se encogió de hombros. Por su parte, regreso hasta el espacio en donde se reunieran todos y vio a una multitud que se arremetía. Algo querían o a alguien. Se acercó para ver a que o quien observaba, pero no lo logro. Entonces Sakura salió de la pista tomada de la mano de Rock Lee.

-Pobre Hinata- Le dijo la chica a Naruto.

-Si pobrecita- Corroboro Lee.

-¿Por qué?

-La conozco de hace años, y desde que tenia trece años ella siempre había tenido una… figura deseable- dijo, un Naruto escucho un toque de envidia en esas ultimas palabras –Pobre maldición que se a cargado.

-Y que con eso.

-Bueno, Veras Naruto, cada año nuestras familias hacen fiestas para promocionar a sus hijas, para fortificar los lazos entres los amigos; encontrarle marido a sus hijos e hijas entre otras razones. Y a Hinata siempre la han asediado bestias como las que ves ahorita, puros hombres hambrientos de ese cuerpo que ella posee…- volteo a ver a Naruto como si hubiera caído en la cuenta –Pero tú…

HINATA no sabia que hacer. Kiba había desaparecido, le dijo que iría por algo de beber y regresaría pronto, pero tan pronto el se había ido, se había visto rodeada por la clase de hombres que conociera en la fiestas formales de la familia. Mantenía la mirada baja mientras escuchaba las peticiones de uno y otro para invitarla a bailar o a tomar algo. Pero ella sabía lo que querían, Sakura se lo había advertido muchas veces. El pánico se apoderaba de ella. Una mano se le poso sobre el hombro y quiso gritar.

-Perdón por tardar mi amor- le dijo la familiar voz de Naruto.

Hinata levanto la mirada, ahí se encontraba él, le dirigía una sonrisa cautivadora. Los demás hombres habían guardado silencio al observar a ese extraño tan confiado. En que estarían pensando. Amigos ¿No? ¿Amantes tal vez?

-Naruto- comenzó la chica –P-pero q…

-No querida, no digas nada, mejor vamos a bailar- y le tendió una mano.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? De ser así no le gustaría despertar ¿Pero por que le hablaba de esa manera? Eran meros extraños, aunque esas palabras no le molestaron en lo absoluto, al contrario, le habían encantado.

Hinata acepto su mano y Naruto la levanto.

-Caballeros- se despidió él de los hombres que la habían estado acosando. Naruto pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acerco hacia él, ahora Hinata tenia una amplia vista de él, de su pecho. Se mantuvo así un momento y le permitió guiarla hasta la pista de baile. Se estaba derritiendo bajo ese calido tacto. Tenia miedo pues era la primera vez que le permitiera a un extraño que la tocara.

_Pero es un extraño muy guapo _Le dijo una voz en su cabeza _ Y te gusta._

"Callate, eso no es cierto" Se decía en sus pensamientos "A penas lo conozco"

_Y eso que, eso es suficiente para que te guste o ¿No?_

"Callate, cállate, no es verdad, el no me gusta"

_Entonces por que fuiste con él, lo pudiste haber rechazado y dejarlo en ridículo frente a todos ellos, vamos, hazme caso, se de lo que hablo, y tu le gustas._

"¿Qué?"

_Te diste cuenta mientras cantaba o ¿No? Dificilmente te quería quitar los ojos de encima._

Tenia razón. No importa el por que le estaba hablando y no sabia quien era aquella voz que escuchara en su cabeza, pero de algo estaba segura. Habia verdad en sus palabras y darse cuenta de eso le hizo apenarse. Su rostro se prendió, fácilmente podría hacer que un tomate se viera palido. Asi se sentía. La pena se estaba apoderando de ella. Cuando entraron a desaparecerse entre la multitud, la chica alzo la vista por sobre el hombro de él y alcanzo a ver a una sonriente Sakura acompañado de Rock Lee, la chica levanto un pulgar, una seña para darle ánimos. Ya hablaría con ella mas tarde.

Lo observó. Él la seguía abrazando, su calido tacto sobre sus hombros. Hinata levanto una mano, la apoyo sobre su pecho y luego lo deslizo hacia el hombro. Le había sentido el musculo. La voz en su cabeza ronroneo. Las mejillas le ardían. Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos y a ella le parecieron eternos. Le dirigió una sonrisa y ella desvio la mirada. Una nueva pieza sonaba, un vals mas lento que el anterior. Se recargo en su pecho y pudo sentir como este subia y bajaba con cada respiración. Eso le estaba gustando. Una mano grande tomo la suya. Bailaban y ella le había permitido ser el guía. Ahora ya no podía negárselo.

_A ti te gusta_ Le hablo aquella voz.

"Si, me gusta"

_¿Dejaras que te pruebe?_


	10. Chapter 10

_¿Dejarias que te pruebe?_

Pero que cosas decía, de quien era esa voz. Hinata trataba de averiguarlo, algo le estaba sucediendo. Y aquella voz…

-¿Hinata?

La voz de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos. Recordó que aun seguía en sus fuertes brazos, bailando una pieza lenta. Recordó que aun le gustaba eso. Levanto el rostro y un pequeño tono de sonrojo se le apareció mientras se perdía en esos ojos azules.

-Perdón por lo que paso allá atrás.

-¿Eh?

-Si, por lo de mi amor y todo eso- Le dijo Naruto desviando la mirada –Eso fue idea de Sakura.

-E-en serio- ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Lo que dijo no era verdad? No por supuesto que no, después de todo solo eran extraños que se acababan de conocer. No le gustaba eso, lo aceptaba, pero no le gustaba.

-Si lo que paso fue que… bueno, ella me pidió que lo hiciera y por la manera en que estabas tan asediada pues, accedí.

-No, no te preocupes Naruto, no ningún problema.

_Mentirosa_

_-_Perdón si te ofendí- Decía su guía, el se rehusaba a verla a los ojos y por la manera en que le hablaba, parecía que decía la verdad.

-No te preocupes- Le sonrió ella y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho _Lo sabia_ pensó para si misma, su caballero acababa de despertarla de aquel sueño de meros minutos, y la manera en que lo había hecho le había dejado un nudo en el corazón. Pero no podía culparlo, el, un extraño que venia de otra aldea, ella una niña rica que en un principio no debió haber salido de casa.

_Pero tú le gustas_ de nuevo aquella voz.

"No empieces, lo acaba de decir" Se dijo así misma.

_¡No! El dijo que todo había sido idea de Sakura y además… ¿Por qué acepto?_

Hinata sonrió ingenua, eso no podría ser posible y aunque quisiera, una poderosa barrera llamada realidad se interponía y no había forma de arreglar eso. No era un cuento de hadas de esos de los que leía cuando era niña. Era la vida real y era su vida.

La canción termino poco después. Los chicos se separaron, algunas parejas se retiraban otras permanecían, muchos pares de ojos se encontraban sobre ellos. Sobre Hinata más bien, tal vez la treta de Naruto no los había convencido y en cuanto volvieran la asediarían otra vez. Eso no le gustaba, pero en cambio le gustaba Naruto, le gustaba la manera en que la sostenía. Se sentía casi como si estuviera flotando. Un muy buen bailarín se había dicho la chica.

-Sabes, creo que ese truco allá no funciono- le comentó él. Hinata se asusto eso mismo estaba pensando. Naruto observaba el lugar que acabaran de dejar, el también notaba los pares de ojos que los observaban.

-¿Un baile más?- le dirigió una radiante sonrisa.

-Un baile más- acepto ella también sonriéndole. Volvería a aquel sueño y solo por unos instantes intentaría olvidar aquel regreso a la realidad que su caballero de rubia melena le hubiera hecho. La canción volvió a sonar y ellos comenzaron su danza. Pero esta vez ella lo estaría observando. Se quedo en aquellos ojos tan hermosos y profundos. Un par de zafiros, a eso le recordaban. Él le sonreía. Ella también lo hacia y la curiosidad se le cruzo por la mente.

_¿Que estaría pensando?_

LOS ESTABAN observando. Ibuki se mantenía en uno de los extremos del parque donde estuviera la fiesta. Él lo había guiado hasta donde se encontraran. Los había visto llegar en grupo desde la entrada sur. Hacer un show que le pareció vulgarmente gracioso. Cantar y luego irse a la pista de baile en parejas. Solo Hinata se quedo sentada en compañía de Kiba Inuzuka además de Konohamaru y otro sujeto. Pero eso no le importo

Para el final de la primera canción la mujer que acompañara al rubio había regresado, tomo a la persona que hablara con Konohamaru y se fue. Luego él también lo había hecho. Para mas tarde, igual lo hizo Kiba. Tendría que actuar.

Se levantó. Fue hasta Hinata y alcanzó primera fila junto con otras personas. De inmediato la estaban asediando.

_Ingenuos_ Pensó para si mismo _No saben que ella me pertenece._

Él los observó. Parecían animales que iban tras la misma presa. El tendría que rescatarla. En realidad la chica le pareció hermosa, tan linda se veía a punto de colapsar por los nervios.

-Perdón por tardar mi amor- una voz resonó a su lado.

Él volteo. El rubio había regresado. Estaba a su lado. Las bestias se habían callado y tanto él como las bestias observaban a este humano tan confiado. _Maldito._

-Naruto- comenzó a decir Hinata –P-pero q…

-No querida, no digas nada, mejor vamos a bailar- dijo el muchacho tendiéndole una mano que ella acepto. Naruto la abrazó y se la llevo a la pista.

Él regreso hasta donde se encontraba Ibuki. Aun estaba asimilando la información. Rubio y con marcas en las mejillas _eso era nuevo_. Ojos azules. Había cambiado, de eso no había duda pero inclusive el tiempo no hacia milagros. Ibuki se lo había mencionado, pero tenía que confirmarlo por el mismo. Y ahora que lo había tenido tan cerca como para matarlo. Sus dudas se habían despejado.

Sabaku no Naruto ó mas bien Uzumaki Naruto, una de sus propias mascotas. El único que escapara de sus garras con vida había desaparecido once años atrás. Su apellido indicaba que había alcanzado a llegar hasta la arenosa ciudad de Suna y por alguna razón el kazekage lo había adoptado, pero desde luego, eso también ya lo sabía. Un golpe de suerte le estaba dando, ahora solo necesitaba algo mas para dar marcha a su plan y no importaba quien se interpusiera, así fueran el kazekage y el hokage en persona, nadie lo detendría. Hinata seria suya para el final del festival.

Los observó bailar juntos y sonrió maléficamente. A ella le gustaba, pero y él. Ya lo descubriría. Esta noche los dejaría solos, y mañana también pero para pasado mañana dejaría soltar una bomba, y seria tan grande que los destruiría a todos exceptuándolo a él. Sonrió de nuevo.

_Se sabe mover._

-Por favor, pasa Naruto.- Le pidió Sakura mientras los observaba.

_Realmente se ven bien juntos_, fue lo primero que le surco por la mente. Ella los había visto bailar toda la noche. Algo pasaba entre estos dos, ella no tenia duda, pero también estaba segura de que no harian nada. Les tendría que dar un empujoncito.

Luego de aquella maratón de bailes en las que algunos habían abandonado después de las primeras piezas. Naruto y Hinata eran de los pocos que continuaban, cuanta energía tendrían para soportar esas horas. Él la observaba, una expresión radiante. Ella lo observaba y aunque con un sonroso en sus mejilla, su sonrisa tenia un brillo propio.

Pero no bastaría con eso. Para la medianoche, Sakura y Rock Lee regresaron a sus acientos. Kiba se encontraba observando. Celoso. A él le gustaba Hinata y Sakura lo sabia, esa escena le pareció divertida aunque lo lamentara por su amigo, la culpa era de él, de haber actuado antes ahora se encontraría donde ahora estuviera Naruto. Hizo que Lee fuera por unas bebidas y regreso al poco tiempo con algunas bebidas. Entonces Sakura tomo una pastilla y se la hecho una de las bebidas. Otro empujoncito.

Casi todos habían regresado, les ofrecieron las bebidas y las aceptaron. Hinata observó triunfante como Hinata se tomaba un trago a la cual le hechara la pastilla y acto seguido, se encontraba de regreso con Naruto en la pista.

Naruto entro en la casa. Realmente parecía un caballero o mas que eso. Lo supo en cuanto él regresaba con Hinata en brazos desde la pista. La chica se había quedado dormida. Su pastilla funciono. Entonces fue a donde Lee y se despidió. Luego se disculpo con todos y se llevo a Naruto quien cargaba a la bella durmiente.

Caminaron hasta llegar a su habitacion, el joven caballero la tenia como a una princesa en sus brazos. Observando. Sakura les abrió la puerta.

-Por favor, ponla sobre la cama- le pidió. Y asi lo hiso.

Sakura lo observó llevar a la chica. Con mucho cuidado no quería despertarla. Tal vez pareciera exagerado, pero si ella no estaba mal, Naruto la cargaba con tal delicadeza como si creyera que la chica en sus brazos pudiera romperse con la mas minima briza. Él no se había equivocado. Sakura sonrió. La bajo hasta posarla sobre las finas sabanas y la chica se movio. Los efectos de su pastilla estaban terminando como lo tenia planeado.

-Eh, disculpa Naruto, podrías cuidar de ella, ire por algo para beber.

El simplemente la observó extrañado antes de que saliera de la habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

Se comenzó a mover. Difícilmente recordó lo que había sucedido. Hinata se levanto, la cabeza le dolía un poco mientras hacia memoria. Se encontraba bailando con Naruto y entonces todo se puso a oscuras. Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación, el cuarto de Sakura. Las luces apagadas, las cortinas abiertas. Una figura oscura se mantenía estática frente a ella. ¿Sakura? No, más grande. Un rallo de luz ilumino su rostro. Naruto. Levanto una mano y le hizo una seña como saludo.

-Hola- le susurro.

-N-n-naruto, p-pero que- Su rostro se encendió. La pena la invadía.

-Espera, espera, no es lo que crees. Estábamos bailando y de pronto, te quedaste dormida.

-¿En serio?- _Que vergüenza_.

-Si y Sakura me pidió que te trajera.

-Ya veo- _De nuevo Sakura, que se trae entre manos – ¿_Y en donde esta?

-Fue por algo para beber- se llevo una mano al rubio cabello –Lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- hablo Hinata contrariada, debía de ser ella quien se disculpara, no él.

-No debí haberte hecho bailar tanto.

-Por favor Naruto, tu no tienes la culpa- Su mano se acerco hasta la de él y la tomo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? –No es tu culpa, no se que me paso.

Sus ojos se encontraron, no era la primera vez, pero si era diferente. Allá afuera en la pista, rodeado por la luz y el calor de cientos de luces y antorchas, no lo había notado. Pero ahora, con la luna como su única iluminación, aquel par de zafiros brillaban con un toque hipnotizador. Hinata no pudo evitar volverse a perder en ellos.

_¿Dejaras que te pruebe? _De nuevo.

"¿Lo hará?" Que le pasaba, por que había pensado en eso. Hinata bajo su mirada, estaba enrojecida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Naruto.

Una mano que le resulto refrescante se le poso en la frente. Naruto le estaba midiendo la temperatura. Tenia que tranquilizarse.

_¿Por qué no te le hechas encima?_

"Que, no como crees"

-Creo que estas bien- Declaro el rubio levantándose.

_Vamos Hinata ve por el._

Por puro impulso, la mano de Hinata tomo la de Naruto y la sostuvo.

-¿Si?- Él la observaba, ella no supo que hacer, lo soltó.

-Interrumpo algo.

Era Sakura, la chica había regresado y en sus manos se hallaba un vaso con agua. Sonreía burlescamente. Como si interrumpiera apropósito.

-Gracias por cuidarla Naruto ya te puedes ir, te acompañare a la salida.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se fueron. Hinata se quedo a solas. Que le estaba pasando, ella no era así, y por que este extraño la estaba haciendo actuar de esa manera, ¿Por qué le gustara? Lo había admitido durante su primer baile juntos, pero, le gustaba lo suficiente como para lanzársele. No, por supuesto que no, ella es una señorita y no podía permitirse tal acto. Pero, que había con él. Lo intentaría; si él quisiera probarla, ¿Lo dejaría? Hinata desvaneció ese ultimo pensamiento, en que pensaba, como podía pensar siquiera en dejarlo tocarle mas allá de las manos.

_Aunque si…_

CUANDO Naruto salió de la casa de los Haruno, se fue con un nudo en la garganta. Un pensamiento le recorría una y otra vez la mente: Hinata.

Se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna. Tan tierna que le hubiera gustado probar un poco de ella. No podía culpar a los hombres que con tanta energía la cortejaban. No podía culparlos de que ella fuera tan hermosa.

A penas iba a treparse en el carruaje cuando se detuvo. Le pago al cochero y lo envió de regresó a la fiesta. Se iría caminando hasta ahí. Aun recordaba el camino, aun recordaba a la ciudad, no importa cuanto cambiasen, las calles serian las mismas y la ruta, igual.

Naruto apenas emprendía el camino cuando sintió una mirada. Se dio la vuelta y levantando el rostro, encontró a Hinata quien se encontrara en el segundo piso. Ella le sonreía, y para él, podía sentir como esa dulce sonrisa le agradaba. La chica levanto una mano y se despidió de él. Así lo hizo Naruto y continúo su camino.

Solo llevaba unas calles recorridas. Un ruido a sus espaldas lo alerto. Naruto salto hacia el frente y rodo por el suelo. Se levanto y encaro a su atacante.

Un hombre, estatura media, vestía con negros, se perdería con la oscuridad. El suelo a varios pies por su izquierda crujió. Otro hombre aparecía desde el interior de un callejón. Naruto se puso en posición de combate mientras pensaba que tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberse ido en el carruaje. A su derecha, ya se hacían tres. Y todo parecía que él numero aumentaría. Se estaba metiendo en problemas. Las cosas no podían empeorar.

El primer hombre lo alcanzo en cuestión de segundos. Naruto lo esquivo, lo tomo del cabello y le clavo un rodillazo en la barbilla. Un grito a su espalda y Naruto recibió al atacante con el codo. En ese momento algo se aferro a su cintura. Naruto bajo la mirada y un hombre lo estaba abrazando. Le impediría moverse. El rubio lo ataco con un golpe de codo y rodilla al mismo tiempo; estomago y espalda. Su atacante lo soltó. Dio un salto hacia atrás y se llevo una mano a la cintura. Su mano intentaba agarrar el viento. Cierto, había dejado sus armas en la habitación del hotel. Gran error. Se le había olvidado la regla primordial de la academia. Nunca desarmado. Le dio una patada de mula a un hombre que se le acercaba por detrás. No se encontraba del todo desarmado, aun tenia las artes marciales que aprendiera en Suna, pero, ¿Cuánto le tomaría? Se vio obligado a dar un salto mortal hacia atrás para luego clavarle un duro puñetazo en el plexo solar a un hombre que lo envestiría. Si ese golpe no lo mataba, seguro lo dejaría sin aires. Comenzó a contarlos. Tres en piso y si mal no recordaba había golpeado a cinco. Ocho en pie, uno sin aires y el otro sangrada por la nariz. Y seguían saliendo. ¿Podría con todos? Un segundo de duda mientras se hacia la pregunta. Que le había dicho Baki.

_Naruto_ recordó a su maestro _Habrá ocasiones en donde te encuentres rodeado de enemigos y muy poco probable, desarmado, te pasara, a mi me paso, en momentos así, lo único que puedes hacer es… correr_

Extraño, un golpe casi le da en el rostro mientras se perdía en aquellas palabras. Sus enemigos seguían apareciendo como ratas en la alcantarilla o monstruos en una historia de terror. ¿Pero por que uno de los guerreros más fuertes de Suna le dijera que se echara a correr? Naruto emprendió la carrera mientras rebuscaba en sus memorias las enseñanzas de agua pasada.

_Corre muchacho, esta estrategia te servirá cuando estés rodeado, desarmado y más favorable, solo. De alguna forma abre un camino entre tus oponentes- _Ya lo había hecho –_Luego huye en la dirección opuesta. ¿Con que fin? Bueno, siempre habrá alguien que sea más rápido de ellos. Tu trabajo mientras "huyes" será dejar que el mas veloz te alcance y en ese momento te volteas en un ataque sorpresa. Esa es una manera fácil aunque si no tienes cuidado te cansaras muy pronto, ten cuidado con eso y reza por que nunca te encuentres en una situación así._

-Muy tarde ¿No? Baki-sensei

Naruto sonrió justo cuando una mano le había tomado del cuello de sus ropas. Se volteo y con una patada de tijera directa hacia la cabeza lo mando a volar. Entonces siguió corriendo. Otro más le estaba dando alcance. Naruto corrió sobre un muro, salto con una voltereta y aterrizo detrás de quien lo atacaría. Un puñetazo en la nuca y el sujeto cayó al suelo inconsciente. Naruto observó, solo se había despachado a dos, y ellos seguían apareciendo. Entonces su memoria divago de nuevo a las enseñanzas del comandante.

_Una cosa mas Naruto, si lo que te dije resulta, pero aun siguen siendo demasiados, entonces has que formen una fila. Solo así podrás despacharlos uno a uno. _ Eh aquí las tácticas de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Naruto continuo a la carrera, no presa del pánico, sino con la mente fría, en busca de la manera en que podría hacerlos formar la dichosa fila. A su izquierda, un callejón se extendía. Lo suficientemente angosto como para que unas pocas personas lo atravesaran. De ahí era. Entro en el callejón y fue hasta el otro extremo; no estaba cerrado, pero al menos le daría tiempo. Así se los fue despachando uno a uno. Aunque no sabía de donde venían. O que querían.

Salió del callejón hasta una calle desierta. Cinco personas mas lo esperaban. Fue hasta ellos y de un movimiento se había despachado a dos. Los demás lo observaban atónitos, como era posible que una sola persona hiciera tal cosa. Observaron a Naruto y este se mantuvo firme en posición de combate. Una sombra le tapo a la luna, una nube se había interpuesto. Naruto no alcanzo a ver al hombre que lo atacaba con una patada voladora desde sus espaldas. El joven guerrero sintió un agudo dolor en su hombro derecho. Cayo de bruces al piso. Rodo por el suelo, alejándose de todos y se volvió a alzar. La nube que le cubría la luna desapareció.

-No se metan- hablo el hombre que lo había golpeado.

-Señor Ibuki- hablo otro de los hombres.

Naruto los observaba analizando a todos. ¿El líder acaso? O solo un hombre muy conocido. Ibuki. De alguna manera debería recordar ese nombre. Ninguno se movió por unos momentos, se estarían estudiando. Algo había de diferente con este hombre, algo que lo distinguía de los otros a los que había derribado. Salieron al ataque al mismo tiempo, Naruto le lanzó una patada y aquel hombre se la cubrió con el antebrazo. Una palma casi se le entierra en el estomago de no ser por que Naruto alcanzo a bloquearlo. Ambos se alejaron de un salto hacia atrás. Ambos sonrieron. Artes Marciales, eso los distinguía por los demás. Ibuki le lanzo un puñetazo y lo cubrió con la mano. Naruto lanzó una patada e Ibuki se la cubrió con una patada propia.

-Ya basta Ibuki- una voz sonó a la izquierda de Naruto. Un hombre con sotana negra los había estado observando, la capucha cubriéndole el rostro. Por alguna razón a Naruto se le hacia familiar esa voz.

El hombre se bajo la capucha y un hombre con anteojos de montura redonda, ojos negros y carentes de vida. Su cabello era grisáceo. Una sonrisa confiada se le postraba en la expresión. Él sabia quien era, lo conocía muy bien de hace once años.

-Hola Naruto, veo que has hecho algo con tu vida.

-Kabuto.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquella noche, una luna roja se encontraba reinando la noche sobre la aldea de la hoja en el país del fuego. Todo se sumaba a la calma, pero, debajo de toda esa tranquilidad, un mal se estaba desatando. Un niño de trece años lloraba por el dolor que le estaban causando. De su cabello bajaban algunas gotas de sangre para perderse en su cuerpo. Su espalda estaba marcada con las cicatrices de un látigo que lo azotara sin piedad. Algunas de ellas aun sangraban.

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba colgado de las manos por unos grilletes. Le molestaban tanto que ya hace tiempo dejo de sentirlas. Le cortaban algo de la circulación, sus manos se tornaban moradas. En su estomago, una espiral se le marcaba. Una maldición que lo perseguía desde que el muchacho tenía memoria. Así fue como empezara todo. Intentaba levantar sus pies, pero al igual que sus manos. Se encontraba encadenado de los tobillos al piso impidiéndole el menor de los movimientos. Su respiración se había vuelto tranquila, ya tenia tiempo acostumbrándose al dolor.

Unas pisadas resonaban en la habitación y Naruto abrió sus ojos. Un hombre, de cabello gris y ojos negros e inexpresivos, casi sin vida y con gafas de montura redonda. Kabuto, así se llamaba él. Aquel joven lo libero de su prisión y lo soltó de la celda.

Esa misma noche, Naruto se había escapado y en la aldea fue dado por muerto.

-Kabuto.

-Hola Naruto- le sonreía –Es bueno verte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la furia en la voz. Guardia en alto.

-Tranquilo Naruto, ¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo?- su sonrisa se pronunciaba –Pero si quieres saber, eh venido a salvarte.

-Salvarme, ¿De que?

-Dime una cosa Naruto, ¿Por qué regresaste? Hace once años te deje en libertad del experimento que casi te mata.

-¿Qué te importa?- Kabuto se carcajeo.

-Tranquilo Naruto, no he venido a pelear, baja tu guardia, después de todo… somos amigos ¿Qué no?

-Vaya amigo, fuiste tu quien experimento conmigo.

-Solo seguía órdenes.

-Entonces quieres decir que…

-Si Naruto, él esta aquí, por eso e venido, para salvarte.

-¿De que?- lo estaba impacientando, como era posible que Orochimaru estuviera dentro de Konoha. Aunque no imposible, El ya había entrado una vez en el pueblo, aquella vez cuando maldijo a Naruto.

-Te estas metiendo en un juego muy peligroso Naruto, lo mejor será que te vayas con esa malcriada del país del viento. ¿Deberías estar con ella? ¿No es cierto? Después de todo, tú eres su guardaespaldas.

Tanto así sabia lo que hacia. ¿Desde cuando?

-Hazme caso Naruto, vuelve con ella y abandona Konoha, o te lo prometo, esta vez… morirás y ni siquiera tus artes marciales te podrán salvar ni tampoco eso.

-¿Eso?

LUEGO de su partida. Hinata fue hasta la ventana y vio como un carruaje se alejaba, después observó a Naruto, la estaba viendo, despidió y ella le regreso el gesto sonriendo.

-¿Si paso algo entonces?- Sakura había regresado.

-No Sakura, no paso nada.

-Rallos, lo siento Hinata pero no podía irme por agua todo el tiempo.

-Todo esto lo planeaste tu ¿Verdad?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Me crees posible de eso?- jugaba ella –Por favor Hinata, no es como si no quisieras, los vi bailar y en ningún instante le quitabas los ojos de encima.

-Bueno, estábamos bailando, que debía hacer- Sakura se burlo.

-¿Te gusto eso? O ¿no? Hinata, el te gusta.

_Claro._

-Y tú también le gustas.

_Eso tú no lo sabes._

-O explícame por que mientras cantaba con esa chica Matsuri no te dejaba de ver, ¿Por qué, lo notaste o no? El no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

Extraño, fue lo que pensó Hinata, hace solo unas horas había tenido la misma charla con una voz en su interior.

-Y luego en el baile, oh por dios, si hasta parecía que brillaran, y lo sabes, lo tuviste tan cerca como para robarle un beso ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Hinata se enrojeció de la pena. Pensar en robarle un beso, le había cruzado por la mente, pero, acaso no le había dicho aquella voz que fuera el quien la besara. Que le había dicho. "¿Dejarías que te pruebe?" Eso le había dicho, se refería a eso. A un beso. Hinata pensó en su rostro. Y más aun en sus labios. Ahora que le plantaran aquella posibilidad que habría pasado. La curiosidad entro en su mente. ¿A cuantas personas habría querido aquel joven? ¿A cuantas personas habrían amado esos labios? Solo podía pensar en una, Keiko, pero, entonces por que estaría él bailando con ella. Por que acceder a salvarla de tantos hombres y con aquellas palabras que solo los amantes se podían dirigir. Termino gustándole aun más la posibilidad.

-Pero que cosas dices Sakura, como que robarle un beso, que pensaría de mí.

-¿Qué podría pensar?

-Ni siquiera me conoce.

-Y eso que, es un hombre, pudo haber aprovechado.

-¿Entonces por que no…?- Se llevo las manos a la boca. Sakura sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Lo hizo? Por eso te digo, aviéntate tu primero. ¿Qué se de cuenta?

-No Sakura, por favor- Hinata fue hasta la cama y se metió en ella.

-¿Te iras a dormir?

-Por supuesto, estoy cansada no es obvio, me quede dormida en sus brazos- eso ultimo lo dijo bajando la voz con cada palabra. La pena la dominaba.

-Ah, eso.

-Sakura que hiciste- Se levanto.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Nada- Se fue también a la cama sonriendo. Se acostó y trato de dormir.

-Sakura… Gracias- un último agradecimiento. Susurrado para que quedara solo entre ellas. Ino ya no regresaría, se quedaría con Chouji. Rock Lee regresaría a casa. Konohamaru igual. Solo aquellas personas que les presentara Naruto se irían juntas a un hotel. Naruto, Naruto regresaría a lado de Keiko.

Keiko, pensar en ella, hacia que Hinata deseara haberle robado él beso cuando podía. Hinata cerró sus ojos. Se iría a dormir, y esa misma noche soñó con él, soñó en ese baile mientras le robaba el beso que en la realidad no había hecho. Un sueño de adolescente. Nunca estaba mal tener uno.

A la mañana siguiente. El quinto día del festival había dado inicio, ahora un desfile exhibiendo a las numerosas atracciones del país del fuego pasarían alrededor de la ciudad. Ellos las observarían con gusto. Hinata y Sakura ya se habían despertado y en un carruaje a la entrada de la residencia se encontraba. Chouji mantenía una alegre charla con el cochero, algo sobre una botana la noche anterior. Solo Ino se encontraba en su interior.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-Como te fue con ese bombón anoche Hinata.

-No paso nada- revelo Sakura.

-¿Cómo? SI todo parecía perfecto.

Sakura le conto lo que había sucedido, de cómo había interrumpido. Ino la regaño por eso. Tal vez, si les hubiera dado mas tiempo, ella hubiera actuado, o él, nunca se sabia. Entonces comenzaron a tramar su maléfico plan. Lo aprobara o no Hinata, sus amigas no la tendrían en cuenta. Cuando llegaron a la calle principal encontraron a Naruto, y a Keiko también. Ella se encontraba mas enganchada que nunca. Le había tomado del hombro. Su cabeza recostada en el hombro de él, aunque la misma aura extraña que tuvieran en el baile la noche anterior los seguía cubriendo, no de alegría, más bien como de indiferencia.

Fueron hasta ellos y lo que recibieron fue una mueca de repulsión por parte de Keiko mientras Naruto les sonreía. En su rostro se encontraban unos pequeños raspones, raspones que la noche anterior no tenían. Se había metido en problemas. Intentaron preguntarle, pero el solo respondía con que no era nada. Solo unos vagabundos que lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Buscaron a Gaara, pero el ya se había ido con Matsuri a seguir con la luna de miel.

Los chicos se les unieron después, y pese a los fallidos intentos de Sakura por conseguir Hinata lograra hablar con Naruto, le resultaba difícil. Keiko la llevaba contra ellos. En cada intento los veía con coraje, como si les estuviera echando la culpa de las heridas de Naruto. Entonces Sakura le pidió a Rock Lee que se llevara a Naruto, que fueran por algo para beber y así lo hizo. Abordaron a Keiko.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- interrogo Sakura.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Díganme que le hicieron a Naruto?

-¿Nosotras?- Peleaba Sakura –No hicimos nada, cuando él se fue estaba en perfectas condiciones. ¿Te conto lo que paso?

-No- Se atenuó la chica, se tranquilizaba –Solo me dijo que fue una pelea con vagabundos, que lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Yo no lo creo. Como seria posible que una recomendación del Kazekage fuera tomado por sorpresa. Incluso antes de llegar a Konoha lo vi enfrentarse a algunos hombres armados y salir sin ningún rasguño. Yo no me trago eso de que lo tomaron por sorpresa.

La multitud se aplaco, El silencio comenzaba reinaba en la calle y el único interruptor eran el ruido de golpes Espadas chocando.

-Una pelea- grito alguien.

Alzaron la cabeza sobre la multitud, no alcanzaban a ver nada. Se abrieron paso hasta llegar a primera fila. Naruto se encontraba en pleno combate con algunas personas. A su lado Rock Lee utilizaba un poderoso Taijutsu con el estilo de la aldea de la hoja. De alguna manera se acababan de convertir en el centro de atención.

Lee lanzaba una patada voladora hacia su atacante, este lo cubrió con un brazo y cayo al suelo. Si Sakura no se equivocaba, el brazo estaría roto, ese era el poder de Lee, ese era el poder de su Taijutsu. En cambio Naruto se encontraba rodeado por cuatro armados. El guerrero de rubia cabellera sostenía una espada en una mano, la mantenía firme, en su otra mano un kunai se preparaba listo para ser enterrado en la primera victima que se le acercara. Naruto lanzó el kunai con tal velocidad que nadie lo vio clavarse en el muslo de la persona a su derecha. Simplemente aquel sujeto cayo al suelo, arma tirada. Se sostenía una pierna ensangrentada. Con otro movimiento logro hacerle un corte a en ambas piernas a la persona que se acercaba. Lo tiro al suelo, le clavo el arma en el pecho al de su derecha, ya solo quedaba uno. Dio un salto apoyándose en un cadáver y con una patada en la cabeza noqueo a la persona a sus espaldas.

Seguían atacando a Naruto. Una flecha se le clavo en la espalda, y otras más, y otra más. Un hombre salió de la multitud, ignoro a Rock Lee y fue directo a Naruto, entonces, le clavo un Kunai en el estomago. Naruto lo noqueo y se llevo una mano al estomago, a la herida que le acabaran de hacer. Sacudió su cabeza, se estaba mareando. Más flechas se le clavaban en las piernas y los brazos. Una persona salto a sus espaldas y le proporciono un duro golpe en la espalda. Naruto cayó.

Hinata no se lo podía creer. Sakura estaba sin palabras, Keiko igual. ¿Dónde estaría su equipo? Si mal no recordaba la hija del señor feudal, los tres chicos se encontrarían con su padre, así lo había querido ella. Así podría pasar más tiempo con Naruto. Pero… ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada?

Observaron a la multitud, ninguna se movía, simplemente se mantenían observantes, creerían que era solo un espectáculo, o era por que no tenían el poder para hacer algo, no lo sabia.

Un tercer hombre, vestido de soldado, se acercaba a Naruto. ¿Estaría muerto? Las personas observaban en silencio. Entonces sucedió.

Su cuerpo cubierto de flechas se levanto. Tenía la mirada perdida y de sus puños le salían sangre, colmillos le crecían en la boca mientras la saliva le caía. Sus ojos azules se tornaban en rojo y las marcas en sus mejillas se pronunciaban, como si las hubieran pintado. Un aura roja le comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo. Las flechas que se encontraran en su espalda salieron de sus cuerpos hechos polvo. Una fuerte ventisca los hizo retroceder a casi todo el público mientras una mirada demoniaca se posaba sobre los aldeanos.

Hinata observó a sus alrededores, el miedo residía en sus miradas. Incluso Keiko y su amiga Sakura, las dos chicas lo observaban con mucho temor. Hinata en cambio lo observó, sus ojos se cruzaron y la compasión le lleno el pecho. Aunque de temer, aquellos ojos carmesí denotaban tristeza.

-¿Naruto?


	13. Chapter 13

Un monstruo, eso le habían dicho que era. Luego del espectáculo que había dado en el desfile del quinto día. Naruto había sido capturado por la guardia de Konoha. La fuerza de elite de la aldea. Se lo habían llevado y ella había regresado con Sakura a su casa. No podían creer lo que acabara de suceder.

Subieron hasta la habitación y se tiraron directamente en la cama sin pronunciar palabra, el shock de lo que había pasado las dejó sin palabras.

Hinata pensó en Naruto, en esos momentos se encontraría en una fría celda, encadenado tal vez. No lo sabia, solo era una suposición. Pero, ¿Qué le había pasado? Quería descubrirlo, tenía que hacerlo. Naruto la había intrigado de sobremanera. Le gustaba si, pero había algo mas en él. Se había dado cuenta de eso. Y ahora que vio aquello, estaba segura de que algo pasaba.

Esta noche, lo iría a visitar.

LE HABIA vuelto a ocurrir. Pero… Cuanto hace que le pasara la última vez. Lo único que recordaba fuera aquel dolor punzante en su espalda y una voz que le dijera "idiota". Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en lo que parecía una fría celda. Barrotes frente a él, y aunque no pudiera verlo. Frías paredes de roca o acero le bloqueaban a su espalda. Solo una única ventana le iluminaba la "lujosa" habitación. Se encontraba encadenado de las manos y los pies. Le impedirían moverse. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

La luz de la luna atravesaba su única ventana, Naruto se asomo, una luna dorada lo atenuaba. Un único consuelo en aquel lugar. Encerrado. ¿Podría culparlos? Mato cuando menos a algunas personas aunque fuera en defensa propia. Pero no se le perdonaría tan fácil.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose se escucho. El sonido de pasos acercándose se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Alguien acababa de entrar al pasillo que conducía a las celdas. Varias personas al juzgar por el ritmo que tenía. Se detuvieron frente a su puerta. Se abrió y una chica entro.

-¿Hinata?

-Hola Naruto- Saludo la chica con un poco de timidez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Una visita agradable pensó, lastima de circunstancia.

-Veras… -jugo con sus dedos -… vine a ver que te había pasado.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-Bueno, cuando el novio de tu mejor amiga es un capitán de la guardia, se pueden hacer muchas cosas.

-Ya veo- sonrió el chico, luego, titubeo –Y… ¿Lo viste?

-Si- respondió bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué paso?

-No lo recuerdas.

-Ni un poco- Naruto la observó, la luz de luna la iluminaba completamente, un ángel había descendido del cielo nocturno y le estaba hablando –Nunca las he podido recordar.

-¿Es decir que ya te ha pasado antes?

-Si, pero lo había olvidado. Hace once años que me habían abandonado, y ahora que regrese a Konoha…

HINATA lo había escuchado, observaba al caballero que una noche atrás la salvara de un grupo de hambrientos salvajes, quien solo unos momentos antes peleara contra un grupo personas que lo habían atacado sin razón. Quien se convirtiera en esa… cosa.

Para muchos, tal vez Naruto hubiera pasado de ser aquel joven de la aldea de la arena que llegara para disfrutar del festival y se convirtiera en una clase de, cosa. Pero para ella, era algo más. Naruto se había convertido en un caballero de reluciente armadura. Un sueño de adolescente pero real a fin de cuentas. Tenía sus dudas. Como podría ser eso posible con tan solo tres días de hablar con él. Todo inicio desde que la salvo de aquellos sujetos.

Naruto comenzó a narrar su historia. Era un gran narrador pensaba Hinata. De alguna forma sus palabras lograban captar su atención. Le conto su historia desde la primera aparición de sus lagunas mentales. De cómo a partir de ese momento se convirtió en el blanco de muchos abusadores y muchas personas. Le conto sobre su primer nombre. Naruto Uzumaki.

En sus palabras sonaba la melancolía. Había algo mas, algo que no le estaba contando, pero sentía que de saberlo, no lo soportaría.

Su rubio caballero continuo de pie, no podría hacer gran cosa con los pesados grilletes en muñecas y tobillos; con las cadenas fuertemente prensadas a una pared de concreto. La luz de la luna lo iluminaba, se veía tan lindo…

Hinata camino hasta él. Un mero impulso "_¿Dejaras que te pruebe?"_ "Tonterías, voy a probarlo" Pensó segura de si misma. Llevo una mano y la poso sobre el pecho de él; llevo su mano libre hasta su rubio cabello y lo acaricio. De nuevo se perdió en ese mar tan lleno de vida. Se inclino sobre él y lo beso. Un cálido beso. Solo sus labios se habían tocado, pero eso le había bastado para hacerla feliz. Ella se detuvo alejándose un poco y de inmediato sus labios la buscaban. Ahora era el turno de él de probarla. Ella lo abrazó. Paso ambos brazos alrededor sobre los anchos hombros mientras dejaba que ese beso la llenara completamente.

Su primer beso. No le importaba. Era un extraño y tampoco le importo. Era feliz. Es todo lo que necesitaba. Ya habría tiempo de conocerlo.

Hinata lo quería. Soñaba con él, y ese sueño en el baile ahora se estaba cumpliendo. Él le acaricio las mejillas con las suyas. Volvió a besar sus labios y ella lo aceptaba de nuevo. La puerta golpeo a sus espaldas.

-¿Hinata?- la voz de Rock Lee.

-Se acabo el tiempo Naruto- dijo la chica rompiendo ese beso.

-Vas a volver- sinceridad en sus palabras, necesidad en sus ojos.

-Claro- Dijo ella y se volvió a inclinar para darle otro beso.

Entonces salió de la habitación. Rock Lee cerro la puerta tras ella, dejando a su caballero encerrado. Sakura la esperaba. Le hecho un ojo y se rio.

-Límpiate ahí- le dijo apuntándose un lado de su boca.

Hinata se llevo una mano y sintió algo húmedo. Saliva se le escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Ups.

-Veo que fue intenso- se burlo ella antes de empezar a andar hacia la salida. Hinata no respondió, no le diría lo que pasó. No frente a Lee, ni en un lugar en donde medio mundo podría escucharla.

Le gusto, le gusto demasiado y eso era lo único que le importaba. A Hinata Hyuga le gustaba Sabaku no Naruto, o era Naruto Uzumaki. No importaba, se trataban de la misma persona.

IBUKI entro en la habitación. Había completado su misión con éxito, siempre lo hacia. Hasta que se encontrara con Naruto. Ese joven lo hizo hecho retirarse una vez y detenido lo suficiente como para que Kabuto interviniera. Ya tenia dos derrotas en contra.

Aquella tarde se le entrego a Ibuki un rollo de pergamino con las noticias de su siguiente trabajo. Cosa fácil y aburrida, solo habría que entregar una carta. Lo que ahora quería era encontrarse con Naruto. Quería volver a pelear con él.

Y así lo haría.


	14. Chapter 14

Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero la cosas se pusieron feas de este lado del mundo junto con la interminable tarea de escuela entre otras cosas, espero que a aquellas personas que han estado siguiendo este fic les guste este capitulo y les prometo de tratar de mantener el ritmo que tenia cuando comence a escribirlo... un saludo a todos y a regresar.

* * *

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y mientras las celda volvía a sumergirse en el silencio. Naruto quiso llevarse los dedos a los labios pero no pudo, encadenado como se encontraba. En su mente, el joven recreo aquel beso que la dulce Hinata le diera y el cual había terminado buscando, pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué había pasado?- Dijo recapitulando, Ella lo beso y después el la había besado.

"Y TE GUSTO" le declaro una voz.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono él buscando el origen de la voz.

"QUE TE GUSTO, POR ESO LA BESASTE"

-Pero a penas la conozco.

"¿Y ESO QUE?" le regaño aquella voz.

-Un momento ¿Quién eres tu y por que hablo contigo?- Pregunto Naruto apenas cayendo en la cuenta de que le estaba hablando a alguien a quien no veía. Guardo silencio pero aquella voz no le hablo.

-¿Hola?- hablo Naruto después de un momento pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Los minutos pasaron y el silencio no cambiaba. De vez en cuando se escuchaba alguno que otro ruido proveniente de otra celda, pero fuera de eso no sucedía nada.

Aguardo en silencio, aunque más bien, en su mente se había perdido. Se encontraba pintando el rostro de Hinata en los lienzos de su mente. ¿Podría ser que ella realmente le gustara? "ELLA TE GUSTA" le respondió aquella voz en el pensamiento. El joven sonrió. Tal vez.

**HABIA **sido molesto pensó Sakura aunque divertido. Era la primera vez que veía tan feliz a su mejor amiga, y esta se comportaba como una adolescente.

Acababan de salir de la prisión, les habían permitido el paso a la celda de Sabaku no Naruto gracias a la posición de su novio. Al llegar la única que había entrado fue Hinata y estuvieron ahí por un rato.

Cuando la chica de ojos blancos salió al fin. Una gran sonrisa le adornaba el rostro y un hilo de saliva le bajaba de los labios. Sus mejillas se habían tornado rosas. Obviamente le preguntaría, pero no frente a Lee, esas conversaciones se callan para después.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Haruno. Lee se retiro y las chicas fueron directamente a la habitación de Sakura.

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamo Hinata una vez estuvo cerrada la puerta.

-Que Hinata, cuenta, cuenta.

-Oh cielos Sakura fue increíble, su forma de besar… santo dios… - Sentencio la chica y Sakura arqueo una ceja.

-¿Beso?- Hinata sonrió.

-Si- Se mordió el labio inferior mientras aun sonreía entusiasmada. En su mente recreaba aquel beso. Sakura se carcajeaba ante lo que estaba viendo -¿Qué es lo gracioso?- pregunto Hinata.

-Pareces una chiquilla a la que le acabaran de dar su primer… - El entusiasmo de Hinata desapareció y lo reemplazo un destello de timidez.

-¿E-en serio Hinata?- Inquirió Sakura cambiando su expresión -¿Ni una vez?- Hinata negó con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Conoces a mi familia Sakura. Papa no lo permitiría.

-Pero creí que al menos habrías tenido una aventura- Hinata la observo con pesadez. Sakura sentía que a cada pregunta que hacia, la estaba haciendo sentir peor.

-Que recuerdes, ¿Cuantas veces me has visto fuera de la villa?- Sakura pareció comprender –Además los hombres de la villa no me agradan y los de las fiestas ni se digan.

-Supongo que no- Dijo la chica apenada por tal metida de pata –y Bien, como estuvo, vamos, cuenta, cuenta.

La mirada de Hinata volvió a brillar. Sus labios volvían a formar la sonrisa que Naruto le había dejado.

-ah Dios, fue increíble- Hablo mas para si misma –Estábamos hablando- el brillo en los ojos de Hinata aumentó –Y dios que pecho sentí antes de besarlo…

Sakura solo escuchaba a la chica, parecía una niña pequeña que acabara de encontrar a su príncipe azul. Aunque no la culpaba. Hinata tenía razón al decir que nunca conoció a alguien que la hiciera sentir de esa forma, y que fuera ella quien iniciara un beso, significaba algo. Sonrió ante la felicidad de su amiga.

-¿Entonces lo besaste primero?- sentencio la pelirrosada al final –Eres una rebelde- se burlo.

Hinata solo hizo un gesto que decía "Déjame en paz" mientras sonreía apenada.

-Me pregunto si volvería.

-Y le dijiste que si.

-Por supuesto Sakura.

-¿Cuándo?

-No se lo dije, pero quiero volver- dijo con un tono inocente en sus ojos.

Para Sakura aquel brillo significaba una cosa, acaso Hinata se estaba enamorando de una persona a la que apenas conocía. ¿Amor a primera vista? Seria probable. Por que no, después de todo así es como sucedía en las historias de amor de niños. En donde el príncipe azul llega para rescatar a la damisela en peligro, se enamoran, se casan y vivieron felices para siempre.

Sakura observo de nuevo a su amiga. Tan feliz como se veía. Se encontraba viviendo su propia fantasía de princesita. Una sonrisa se le esbozo, pero no de burla, si no mas bien de satisfacción, la clase de sonrisa en la que una chica compartía la felicidad de su amiga.

-Hinata te estas exponiendo, pero estas lenta, mira, estoy segura que para mañana por la mañana esta fuera, ¿Quieres ir a recibirlo?

La sonrisa de Hinata no pudo hacerse más grande.

**LA Mañana** llego pronto para Naruto. Apenas había despertado, un guardia entro y lo libero de los fríos grilletes que lo aprisionaban, para luego escoltarlo a la salida.

-O tienes suerte, o solo conoces a la gente correcta- le dijo el guardia sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¿Perdón?

-No es nada.

Al llegar a la salida. Mina, Mutsu y Usui ya se encontraban fuera para recibirlo. El joven los saludo y…

-Buenos días…- le llamo alguien –Naruto sabia perfectamente quien era.

Volteo su mirada. Ojos negros y pequeños. Una desagradable sonrisa y el narcisismo de un chiquillo en el cuerpo de un hombre. Llevaba puesto una armadura que lo reconocía como soldado.

-Kiba- Saludo Naruto con solo un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Veo que me recuerdas- Dijo este acentuando una sonrisa.

-Como olvidarte- dijo Naruto -Estuvimos en el mismo lugar la noche del baile ¿No?

-Claro, el baile… Nos vamos, me parece que no te gustaría permanecer en este _lugar_- termino Kiba dirigiendo el camino.

Naruto lo acepto, aunque lo hizo por cortesía, él recordaba a Kiba, y no precisamente por que lo conociera durante la noche del baile. Los tres chicos acompañaron a Naruto y Kiba y los observaban desde sus espaldas, una tensión se sentía entre los dos jóvenes, pero no sabían por que.

-Sabes Naruto, De toda Konoha, YO poseo una nariz un "poco" sensible- empezó a decir Kiba. Los tres chicos lo observaron a excepción de Naruto quien se mantenía desinteresado y con la mirada fija en el camino –También soy capaz de memorizar las esencias y olores de las demás personas, un poder único, una bendición si lo quieres poner así, pero en ocasiones una maldición- dijo soltando una pequeña risilla –Y te diré otra cosa, existe una esencia que nunca podre olvidar- Naruto arqueo una ceja, el comentario había captado su atención.

-Así es, un aroma muy desagradable que nunca podre olvidar, Uzumaki Naruto- Continuo Kiba esta vez captando la completa atención de Naruto. Kiba sonrió de satisfacción.

Entonces él también lo recordaba como lo estaba haciendo Naruto. Sus miradas se encontraron y su mente lo llevo hasta un vago recuerdo.

_Naruto corría, tenia que escapar, alguien acababa de decirle que escapara, pero no sabía quien. No había podido llegar hasta la entrada principal de la entrada de Konoha cuando le cerraron el paso algunos aldeanos, el niño de ojos azules se metió dentro de un callejón, escondiéndose tras un barril y aguardo. Los segundos pasaban, pero para él le parecía que fuera toda una eternidad, entonces algo se movió a su alrededor. Era un niño, con ojos pequeños y negros vistiendo una sudadera, parecía que olfateara algo. Aquel niño se detuvo y observó en dirección a Naruto, el no podía verlo, eso seguro, pero de alguna manera sabia que se encontraba ahí._

_-Aquí esta- grito aquel niño apuntando en su dirección. Entonces Naruto salió de su escondite y se escapo en la dirección contraria…_

-Pero en lo personal yo prefería llamarte bestia… lo recuerdas- dijo arrastrando la ultima palabra.

Naruto lo observo, si lo que Kiba quería era captar la atención de Naruto, lo había conseguido, y lo sabia, por que vio como ensanchaba aquella sonrisa tan desagradable y con el destello del triunfo brillándole en la comisura.

Ambos chicos se mantuvieron en un duelo con la mirada. Permitiendo que la tensión a su alrededor afectara aun mas a los tres chicos que los acompañaban, incomodando a los aldeanos que pasaran junto a ellos y llamando la atención de aquellos que se quedaran para observar con el pensamiento de que una pelea se desataría.

-Entonces me recuerdas- sonrió Naruto –Ya no tengo mas que hacer aquí- le dijo emprendiendo el camino –Gracias por el paseo y la historia- dijo el chico recordando lo que le había contado –Mina, Mutsu y Usui nos vamos con el señor feudal.

-Espera Naruto- Ordeno Kiba tomando al joven del hombro.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- hablo Naruto, Pura cortesía se recordó. No debía poner en vergüenza los modales que el Kazekage le había enseñado.

-Aléjate de Hinata- dijo y Naruto arqueo una ceja –Se que te gusta pero entiéndelo, ella es demasiado buena para ti bestia.

Que Hinata le gustaba, a Naruto esa idea le había pasado por la mente, pero, cuanta verdad habría en esas palabras, permaneció callado y observó al soldado que lo enfrentaba. Bufo con indiferencia antes de continuar con lo que haría.

-¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda!- Amenazo el soldado –Aun no hemos terminado.

-En eso te equivocas Kiba, tu y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo, y en lo que a Hinata se refiere ¿No crees tu que ella ya esta grandecita para elegir a quien quiere y quien no?- Kiba se quedo callado, ¿Qué le respondería?

Se dio la vuelta para seguir en el camino, ¿Qué haría? Eso Naruto ya lo sabía. Se dice que al observar detenidamente a una persona, basta una sola vez para conocer como es y lo que hará, eso por supuesto Naruto lo había aprendido del Kazekage durante su crecimiento en la casa Sabaku. Pero acababa de salir de prisión, así que no podría hacer mucho. En cambio, el joven de ojos azules repaso en su mente lo que ese soldado le dijera momentos atrás: "O tienes mucha suerte, o solo conoces a la gente correcta" A que se estaba…

Un golpe en la cabeza acababa de regresarlo a la realidad. Lo sabia, lo vio venir, pero aun así, Naruto no se inmuto, no flaqueo ante la potencia del golpe, en cambio permaneció de pie, estático resintiendo la consecuencia de esa decisión. Se dio la vuelta y observo al atacante, Kiba se encontraba rodeado de Mina, Mutsu y Usui quienes lo apuntaban cada quien con sus armas.

-Déjenlo- Ordeno Naruto, a lo que los chicos lo observaron extrañados, y en ese momento Kiba aprovecho para desarmar a Mutsu, desviar a la filosa de Mina y hacer a un lado a Usui para luego lanzarse de lleno sobre Naruto y…

-Detente Kiba- Grito una voz, la voz de Hinata. El grupo entero volteo en dirección a ella junto con las personas que se habían quedado observantes.

Hinata venia acompañada de Sakura, Ino y Rock Lee. Camino con paso firme hasta los dos chicos, ahora toda la escena giraba entorno a ellos tres. Un triangulo amoroso y sobre quien ayudaba a quien. Kiba a Hinata y ella a Naruto.

-Se puede saber que hacías- dijo la chica.

-Hinata- comenzó a decir pero su voz sonaba nerviosa –yo solo estaba…

-Atacándolo por la espalda, si eso me quedo claro- lo interrumpió, luego se giro hacia Naruto –Estas bien, eh Sakura.

-Si Hinata estoy en eso.

Sakura se había acercado junto con Ino, Rock Lee se había ido y ahora se encontraba a lado de Hinata quien estaba regañando a Kiba. Naruto los observaba con asombro y Mutsu se acerco tendría que revisarlo también. Permanecieron callados, pues todos querían escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

-Se puede saber que planeas- Le pregunto al soldado.

-Nada, solo estaba protegiéndote.

-¿Protegiéndome? ¿De que?

-De aquella bestia- Dijo apuntando con la mirada hacia Naruto.

-¿Bestia? ¿Quién? ¿Naruto?

-El mismo- dijo Kiba seguro de si mismo y Hinata alzo un poco la voz, una nueva faceta pensó Sakura.

-Por favor Kiba- Se rio sarcástica –Me gustaría que no lo volvieras a hacer.

-Pero…

-Y por favor no le llames bestia, además, ya estoy grandecita y no necesito…

-¡¿Cómo aquella noche?!- le espeto Kiba y Hinata enrojeció.

-Muy bien, ya basta los dos- Tercio Rock Lee quien se la había tomado de moderador todo el tiempo que había estado presente –Kiba, tu y yo tenemos que hablar y en privado.

-Pero…

-En privado te dije- le dijo en tono severo antes de volverse a Hinata –Por favor si nos disculpan, Sakura- se volvió a la chica de cabello rosado –volveré en cuanto pueda de acuerdo.

La chica solo asintió y Rock Lee se fue acompañado por Kiba mientras Hinata se acercaba.

Observaron a Kiba decir algo sin pronunciar sonido alguno mientras se iba con Rock Lee y el grupo se encamino de nuevo, dejarían a Naruto en el motel para que se cambiara y luego reunirían de nuevo para salir.


	15. Chapter 15

**SE ESTABA ARTANDO, **ya tanta misión sin sentido había comenzado a cansarlo, lo que Ibuki quería era una cosa y solo una, quería tener un enfrentamiento con Naruto, dos veces se le había escapado ya y las dos veces interrumpidos cuando mejor se ponía la cosa. Se sentó a la mesa, cubierto por un parasol y un mesero se le acerco para tomarle la orden.

-Solo un café- le respondió Ibuki, mientras se recargaba sobre la mesa y pensando en Naruto y la bomba que acababa de dejar.

_Se encontraba frente a la mansión de los Haruno y en su mano yacían dos sobres muy bien decorados, uno para la familia y otro para la misma Hinata, toco a la entrada y de inmediato fue recibido por la servidumbre, a este no le gusto para nada la misión así que los recibió con mala gana. Una mucama apareció en la entrada e Ibuki le entrego ambos sobres, le dijo que era de vital importancia que uno de los sobres le fuera entregado a la señorita Hinata Hyuga y el otro, aunque no menos importante lo recibiera la familia Haruno, Ibuki termino su misión con una reverencia y se fue de ahí mientras la mucama regresaba a la mansión._

Su café lo saco de los pensamientos, lo acababan de traer e Ibuki se disponía a beber de él cuando algo capto su atención, un grupo acababa de pasar junto a él, pero no era cualquier grupo, si no el mismo grupo de Hinata, y entre ellos se encontraba Naruto. Su mano tembló de la emoción mientras trataba de controlarse, no quería formar una escena en pleno día, no, no debía hacerlo si no quería ser reconocido. Pero la sensación que lo invadió era poderosa, lo tenía tan cerca y sin embargo no haría nada.

-¿Te fijas quien va ahí?- alguien dijo a su lado.

Ibuki volteo su mirada. Dos personas se encontraban cuchicheando entre ellos y al igual que él, habían estado observando al joven de cabello rubio conocido como Naruto. Volvió a tomar un sorbo a su café mientras se interesaba en la conversación de su vecino.

-No, ¿Quién es?- pregunto la otra persona interesado.

-¿No lo sabes?, el es Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡NO!

-Si.

-Pero que ¿Acaso no estaba muerto?

-Eso pensé yo también pero que… oh es cierto, no estuviste en el desfile de ayer verdad, por poco y se vuelve loco como antes.

-¿Te refieres a?

-Si…. Demonios, de no ser por los soldados que se encontraban cerca, no se que habría sido de nosotros si esa bestia se liberara en pleno festival.

-Pero por que esta libre- pregunto con preocupación la persona.

-No lo se con exactitud, pero tengo un amigo dentro del ejercito, parece que el tal Naruto fue liberado por que es amigo de no se quien, alguien importante eso seguro como para que lo hallan sacado de la prisión en tan solo una noche…

Ibuki sonrió, si tan solo supiera lo que él, sabrían que Naruto es el hijo adoptivo del Kazekage, sabrían también que es el amigo del nieto del Hokage, además de otras cosillas, si ellos no tenían que ver con la liberación de Naruto, entonces aun quedaba eso.

La mente de Ibuki se regreso hasta las palabras que dijera su vecino: "esa bestia". Esa palabra, esa misma entonación, estaba seguro de que ya la había escuchado antes pero… donde, cuando.

En todo el día, ese pensamiento lo mantuvo fijo en su mente todo el día, una razón mas para ir con Naruto, pero no frente a todos, lo encontraría solo.

**SALIERON DEL MOTEL** media hora mas tarde. Naruto se había bañado, cambiado la ropa y bajado al lobby media hora más tarde donde todos lo recibían. Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Mina se encontraban diciendo cosas sentadas a la luz de una enorme ventana. Rock Lee había regresado y se encontraba en compañía de Chouji mientras hacían bromas con Mutsu y Usui. A ese grupo se les había unido un par algo singular según Naruto, un hombre con la mirada mas perezosa que hubiera visto, algo bajo, delgado y con el porte de un caballero. A su lado, un hombre con la piel pálida como una hoja de papel, de cabello negro y de un físico algo delgado.

Cuando Naruto se acerco, la primera en voltear fue Hinata, le dirigía cortas y tímidas miradas al mismo tiempo que hablaba con las chicas. Naruto camino hasta ellas y saludo a cada chica con una leve reverencia antes de que los chicos llegaran.

-¡Sensei! ¡Sensei!- dijo Usui con impaciencia –Hemos conocido a algunas personas interesantes- dijo el muchacho con la misma impaciencia que lo describía –Ellos son Shikamaru Nara y Sai- ambos estrecharon manos y fue Sai el primero en hablar.

-Vaya, vaya, vean aquí al demonio moribundo- dijo el chico a lo que todos arquearon una ceja.

-Sai- Fue Ino la que hablo –Que te dije sobre hacer bromas a las personas que te acaban de presentar.

-¿Por qué? ¿No fue gracioso?- Dijo el chico sin cambiar de expresión.

-Quizás, pero debo decirte que si eso fue un intento de broma, entonces debo decir que tienes un humor algo raro- fue Shikamaru quien hablo esta vez y casi todos se rieron –Hop, tenemos compañía, volvió a decir- y esta vez fue Keiko quien bajaba, acompañada por Kumiko.

-Vendrá con nosotros- Se explico Naruto –Lo siento, pero tengo que protegerlas hasta finalizar la misión.

-Oh, Es decir que estas aquí en cuestiones de trabajo- Aclaro Ino.

-Podría decirse que si, en parte- ahora todos observaban a Naruto, mientras las dos chicas se acercaban.

Salieron del motel, y el grupo se había dividido, ahora eran Mina, Mutsu, Usui, Kumiko, Keiko, Sakura, Hinata e Ino quienes se encontraban unidos y jugaban con Kumiko como si fuera una muñequita, esto no molestaba, al menos la pequeña se divertía. Mientras tanto, Rock Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru y Sai caminaban por detrás de las chicas un metro atrás. De alguna manera estos cinco chicos habían encontrado un inveteres en común entre ellos y mientras hablaban, Konohamaru salió de una restaurant. Lucia satisfecho, y en cuanto se encontró con Naruto y el resto del grupo se les unió.

-¿Qué acaso aquí nadie trabaja?- bromeo el joven guerrero mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

-Recuerda que estamos a poco de terminar el festival- dijo Rock Lee –Ten cuidado por que en cuanto terminemos regresaremos a entrenar.

-¡SI SEÑOR!- bromeo Konohamaru realizando un santo y seña al estilo de los militares.

De alguna forma, Naruto se había comenzado a sentir cómodo entre aquel grupo, no era la primera vez en su vida, pero extrañaba esa sensación, la misma de varios años atrás y la misma que había dejado hace solo unos días en Suna.

Entonces una mano lo saco de sus pensamientos. Kumiko se encontraba a sus pies, quería seguir jugando. Naruto levanto la mirada y encontró a las chicas quienes respiraban agitadas y con un poco de sudor. Mina, Mutsu y Usui estaban agitados, pero aun podían seguir, esto debido a su entrenamiento. Observó a los chicos a su alrededor y… -¿Quieren jugar?- a lo que los muchachos asintieron.

Llegaron al parque, dejarían a las chicas descansar mientras los muchachos montaban una escena de la clásica princesa raptada siendo Kumiko la pequeña princesa, Mina como su compañera y dejando a Naruto como el héroe (por petición de Kumiko) Chouji se había convertido en el villa y Shikamaru y Sai se habían vuelto sus maléficos secuaces, mientras Rock Lee, Usui y Konohamaru serian los ayudantes de Naruto.

La escena era sencilla, Naruto y su equipo tenían que rescatar a la princesa Kumiko del malvado monstruo rechoncho Chouji quien decía que se la comería actuando muy bien su papel.

-¿Es increíble no?- comenzó a decir Hinata a lo que las demás la observaron.

-¿Quién?- hablo Sakura.

-Naruto por supuesto- dijo la chica sin poder dejar de verlo.

-Puede que tengas razón- hablo Ino, a lo que la observaron –Es decir, mírenlo, como puede un hombre jugar así con una niña.

-Es verdad, generalmente se encuentran entrenando o preparándose para cualquier guerra.

-Pero el no- Sonrió la chica.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo la voz de Keiko desde un extremo de la banca, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que se unió al grupo.

Mina se acerco a las bancas y se sentó entre las chicas, estaba cansada.

-¿No que?- Pregunto la chica.

-Hablábamos de que Naruto prefiere jugar con los niños a estar entrenando.

-¿El sensei?- Dijo la chica y lanzo un respiro mientras veía el cielo –Puede que tengas razón, al sensei le agradan mucho los niños, la primera vez que lo vimos, se encontraba con los niños de un orfanato haya en Suna, jugando con ellos. Al principio no lo tomábamos en cuenta pero cuando descubrimos que seria nuestro maestro, bueno, la reacción fue otra- y sonrió.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Hinata.

-Si ¿A que te refieres?-Inquirió Ino.

-Tranquilas, tranquilas chicas, recordemos que la persona que lo conoce mas aquí, es Mina, por que no la dejamos hablar- Pidió Sakura sonriendo, a lo que Mina regreso el gesto también con una sonrisa.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que, si conocen el dicho, "No juzguen a un libro por su portada" verdad- quiso saber a los que las demás asintieron –Bueno, lo que paso fue que cuando se convirtió en nuestro maestro creímos que con el seria todo muy fácil, pero realmente fue lo contrario. En muchas ocasiones las veíamos duras y el sensei simplemente observaba, el interfería solo cuando ya era demasiado peligroso en lo que se refiere a misiones, y los entrenamientos con él son agotadores. Pero en lo que se refiere a ser amigos, es muy amable.

-¿Así que se la pasa entrenando todo el tiempo?- Pregunto Keiko.

-Si y no, lo que sucede es que el cuando se refiere a entrenarse, lo hace solo, no deja que nadie mas lo vea entrenar, pero casi todo el día se la pasa o jugando, o entrenándonos, depende de cómo se sienta.

"_Donde lo he visto antes" _

-Y dime Mina, desde cuando conoces a Naruto- pregunto la pelirrosada.

-Hace tres años, cuando se convirtió en el sensei de Mutsu, Usui y mío.

Un golpe sordo se escucho frente a ellas. Naruto había caído al suelo y le sonreía a la pequeña Kumiko quien se encontraba en sus brazos mientras todos los demás chicos se carcajeaban a su alrededor.

Todas las chicas sonrieron y Hinata lanzo un pequeño suspiro a lo que Sakura volteo a observarla.

-¿Increíble no?

-Lo se.

-Es una lastima que nos tengamos que ir- fue Keiko quien hablo.

-Disculpa.

-Si, tenemos que regresar al motel, hay cosas que deben hacerse.

-Ya lo veo- hablo Ino –Además se esta haciendo tarde ¿No creen? Nosotras también tenemos que hacer.

Con mucho pesar Hinata se levanto y la siguieron las chicas. Los chicos las vieron y de inmediato se acercaron.

-Se divirtieron- Sonrió Sakura.

-Ya nos vamos Kumiko.

La pequeña volteo a ver a su hermana.

-Perdón por arruinarte la diversión pero tenemos que irnos.

La pequeña solo asintió y se volvió hacia Naruto –Me llevas- le pidió, y con una sonrisa, el muchacho la levanto en sus brazos antes de volver la mirada al grupo de chicas, levanto una mano y se despidió de ellas.

-Gracias por todo- Dijo Naruto mientras se despedía de todos. Observo a Mina, Mutsu y Usui y juntos los seis se fueron.

Hinata los observo irse antes de volverse hacia Ino – ¿Y bien Ino?- Comenzó a decir Sakura -¿Cuáles son esas cosas que debemos hacer?

-Si Ino cuales- Pregunto Hinata un poco triste por tener que despedirse tan temprano. A lo lejos un atardecer se comenzaba a formar.

-Lo siento chicas tendrá que esperar por…- dijo mientras apuntaba con la mirada hacia los chicos.

El grupo siguió caminando hasta detenerse en un café, ya era casi el final del día, sus estómagos les pedían comida. Decidieron entrar y mientras todos esperaban a que llegaran los meseros, Konohamaru y Rock Lee se habían quedado apartes, algo curiosos ya que estos dos generalmente se unían a los grupos y la hacían de payasos.

-Escuche por el pueblo algo interesante- fue lo primero que había dicho el chico mientras se recargaba junto a una ventana –Alguien ha estado esparciendo rumores sobre Sabaku no Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-Lo mismo desde el incidente en el desfile, pero… también, sobre que él es el niño de hace años.

-¿Te refieres a?- Dijo Rock Lee, pero Konohamaru no le permitió terminar la pregunta ya que respondió con un asentimiento de la cabeza -¿Tu que crees Konohamaru?

-Para nada señor- Le respondió a su Capitán –Esa persona desapareció, murió tal vez- Konohamaru bajo su mirada suspirando.

Él recordaba muy bien lo que Naruto había pasado, pero no podía decírselo a su capitán. Agua pasada quería pensar…

-Te equivocas muchacho.

-¿Señor?

-Naruto…- Se acerco más a él para hablarle en susurros -… Su verdadero apellido es Uzumaki, estoy seguro de que tendrás tus razones para encubrirlo, te he visto con él, además a Kiba no se le escapan las cosas y confió, no en él por que esta celoso, pero si confió en su olfato, y el me lo ha afirmado.

-Discúlpeme señor- pidió Konohamaru algo apenado, como si fuera un niño regañado.

-No te pongas así chico, no te estoy regañando- Dijo recuperando su tono de voz -Pero quiero pedirte que trates de no esconderme las cosas de acuerdo- Entonces le serio –Parece una buena persona ahora y lo mantendré vigilado- Rock Lee se dio la vuelta, volvería con los demás.

-Señor- llamo Konohamaru y el capitán se volvió -¿Qué cree usted?

-Ya te lo dije ¿No? Pero aun así, ahí que vigilarlo- Rock Lee sonrió y regreso con el grupo dejando a Konohamaru de pie junto a aquella ventana.

**La luna ya había empezado a dar la cara **cuando Sakura, Hinata e Ino llegaron a la mansión Haruno. Las chicas se encontraban agotadas, pues luego del juego con la pequeña Kumiko y de haber cenado en aquel café, habían decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta en casa de Rock Lee, algo movida. Regresaron a casa de Sakura las tres chicas y en cuanto entraron fue la madre de Sakura quien las recibió. Estaba muy contenta. Camino hasta Hinata y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Pero mama, que te pasa- pregunto.

-Hinata, por que no me lo contaste- comenzó a jugar con voz indignada.

-Lo siento señora, pero no se de que habla.

-Si mama, explícate.

La madre de Sakura se quedo indignada ante la reacción de su hija y las dos invitadas y entonces le tendió un sobre decorado con rosas.

_Para la familia Haruno_

_Nos es un placer invitarlos a la boda_

_De Hinata Hyuga y Orochimaru_

_La cual tendrá lugar al finalizar el festival del fuego_

_Y se celebrara en la villa de los Hyuga al anochecer._

_Esperamos su asistencia_

_Atte. La familia Hyuga._

-Esto no puede ser.


End file.
